Breathe Me
by DreamerYRG
Summary: Alec comes face to face with someone from his past in Manticore. Someone who helped with his pain, and suffering after the Berrisford accident. Someone who showed him he is no screw up, and that he deserves to love and be loved..
1. Chapter 1

Hi, I had this story hidden in one of my notbooks for a while now. I decided I would upload it and see what you guys think of it. I will still upload more chapters for my other story "The Promise", as well as this knew story. This story starts five months after the ending of Season Two of Dark Angel. I loved the show and I was upset that it was canceled. I really thought this show deserved a third season. But anyway, I don't own any of the characters, nor do I own Alec ( wish I did ;) ). They are all property of there creaters. I however do own the two original characters. One of them is Chuck a ten year old boy. He's an X6. The other will be a girl who is seventeen years old. I will reveal her name in the next chapter. I may change the name I had originally written, not really sure yet :) And I will also clue you in on what she is. Anyway, here is my new story. Season 3 idea. The title is from one of my favorite slow songs by Sia. Enjoy ^-^

~~~ Breathe Me ~~~

~~~Five Months Later after the end of Season two Dark Angel~~~

A group of young teenagers walked through the entrance of Terminal City. They looked scared and lost. Alec and Joshua stood back watching as new X-series arrived to a place they have come to call "Home".

"Looks like we got a bigger group this time," Alec said.

"More, bigger family," Joshua said happy.

Joshua always loved seeing new arrivals at Terminal City. Alec smiled at the look on Joshua's face. It was of a small child happy to see a new toy. He was glad Joshua could still have that kind of innocence inside him. Even after everything that has happened. Alec then heard footsteps coming from behind and turned to see who it was. He already knew who it was. He hated to emit it, but it was like he could sense her coming a mile away. Almost like a Bitch Alert, to him anyway.

"Hey, Maxie. Coming to greet the welcome wagon?" Alec said with his signature smirk at the end.

Max looked at Alec and smacked him on the head.

"Ow"

"Stop playing around, Alec. Is anyone hurt?" Max asked about the new arrivals.

"No. They all seem fine. Mole's setting them up with Brooke in the infirmary." Alec answered.

"Okay. Keep me posted. Hey, have you seen Logan?" Max asked.

"No," Joshua answered.

"Why?" Alec asked.

"Is it time for his supercharged vitamins?" Alec said smiling.

"No, you ass. I just needed to go over the new developments we're establishing." Max said walking away.

"Dude, you'd think they'd finally stop acting like a couple of love sick teenagers." Alec said.

"Love sick? Max and Logan sick?" Joshua asked.

"Yeah, it's called 'Stupidity Disease'. Stay faraway so you don't catch anything, Josh." Alec said leaving.

Logan was fixing up new equipment that Alec had found for his Eye's only office. Alec walked into the office and saw Logan connecting wires to the computer.

"How's it going" he asked him.

Logan turned to look at Alec.

"I still need some cable wires to connect the voice recorder," Logan said.

"I could go see what I could fine," Alec said.

"Thanks, but am okay." Logan said.

Alec noticed he still wouldn't look at him. This had been going on to far. Logan still felt threaten by Alec, in some way. Logan already knew about Max's lie about them being together. Yet, he still didn't like him. This was fine by Alec, because he didn't give a shit about Logan either.

"Well, I'll just let you get back to your work. Just try not to burn the projector again," Alec said leaving.

Alec was walking towards his new apartment in Terminal City. As he closed the door to his place, he looked around it. He didn't know how much more of this he could take. He hated being hunted down for being what he was. If he could have chosen to be someone else, he would do it in a heartbeat. Alec walked over to his small bar and took a bottle of scotch and poured some to a glass. He took the glass and went to sit down on the sofa chair by the window. He took a sip from his glass and looked outside the window. It was dark out. But the thing that always caught his eye was the moon. He was fascinated by it. It was his light from the darkness. He had been this way ever since he left Manticore. He felt lost. He felt alone. Today, of all days, he felt like shit. Alec took another sip of his glass of scotch. He looked down into the glass and swirled the liquid around. He had left behind his past. He had tried his best. He needed to just forget. Alec smiled sadly. There was no happiness for him. He would never find what Max and Logan had. He prayed he didn't. With the way those two were acting, he would just end up shooting himself in the head. Which, he had already tried many nights before. But not tonight. Tonight he celebrated the one thing he knew he would top shooting himself. The one thing he hated with all his heart, because it reminded him of Manticore everyday and everynight.

"Happy Birthday, Alec ." Alec whispered.

~~~~~A mile away from Terminal City~~~~~

"Did you get everything?"

"Yes, Chuck. I got everything."

"Thanks for helping me. I don't know what would have happened to me if you didn't." Chuck said.

Chuck was a ten year old boy. He had been running from a group of people who figured out he was an X-series. Or what they called him, a "Freak". He had hid in an abandon building but that's where he found her. She was from Manticor. Only thing was she was different from the rest of the X-series. But he didn't mind. She was had become his friend since he arrived there two months ago. They had grown close, like a brother and sister.

"It's okay. I won't let anything happen to you. But we have to get you to safety. And I know just the place. I've been trying to get there for over five months now. But it's hard with the way things have been around here."

"But, what if they don't….you know let us in?" Chuck asked scared.

"They'll let you in…."

"But what about you?" Chuck asked.

"Me too. I hope."

~~~Well, I hope you liked the first chapter to my new story. Please review and let me know what you think. :) ~~~


	2. Chapter 2

Joshua was working on his next masterpiece when he sensed something, or rather smelled something. Joshua placed the can of paint down and looked out the window. He looked out towards the entrance of Terminal City. He didn't know what it was, but he had a bad feeling something bad was going to happen.

About two miles from Terminal City an ambush was about to occur.

"Come on, Chuck. We're almost there."

Just as Chuck landed across a fence, on the other side he saw a group of guys. And they didn't look to happy to see them.

"Get them!" one of the guys shouted.

"RUN!"

Chuck started running. He could hear his friend running behind him. She was making sure he was in front, protecting him from falling behind. He could hear the group jumping over the fence as well. Both his friend and he kept running till they got near Terminal City.

"GO! Chuck, RUN!" she yelled.

Alec was walking towards the command center, passed the infirmary when he saw Joshua walking toward the entrance gate.

"Now where is he going?" Alec said running to catch up to Joshua.

Joshua kept sniffing the air. It was getting stronger.

"Little fella?" Joshua said walking closer to the gate.

"Josh! Josh what are you doing?" Alec asked stopping Joshua.

"Where do you think you're going?" Alec asked him.

"Little fella?" Joshua said pointing towards the entrance.

Alec looked at the direction Joshua was pointing.

"Max?" he asked confused.

"No, other little fella. Coming…scared?" Joshua said.

Alec stood there confused with what Joshua was saying, when the alarm went off. He looked around and then towards the entrance.

"Shit," he said running towards it.

A group of transgenics went to the entrance and sure enough they saw a young boy running towards them. Alec ran out to help the kid.

"Hurry up," Alec said.

"My friend, they got her," the kid said out of breath.

"How far back?" Alec asked.

"I…I don't know…I just kept on running. She told me to run…"

"Come on," Alec said leading him towards Terminal City.

Mole was at the entrance with his guard up, holding a rifle ready for any surprises. Alec led the kid inside. Mole then signaled to close the gates. Max came running when she heard the alarm.

"What happened?" she asked.

Max saw the little boy.

"Alec?" Max asked looking up towards his direction.

"Kid was running from something or someone…." Alec started when the kid interrupted him.

"We have to go get her. It's my fault. I should have slowed down, but I just ran…" he said getting teary.

Max walked over to the kid and knelt in front of him.

"Whoah, calm down, sweety. Now I need you to answer a few questions for me. Could you do that?" Max asked the kid.

He nodded at her.

"What's your name?" she asked him.

"Chuck."

"Okay, Chuck, what's your friend's name?"

"Isis."

Alec's eyes widen. Did he hear correctly? It couldn't be her?

"Isis," Alec mouthed.

~~~Flashback (Right after Berrisford Incident~~~

494 was thrown into the cell again, down with the anomalies downstairs. It has been a month of the same routine. Taking him from psy-ops and then back to his cell. His prison. He couldn't forget Rachel. The way she had looked at him after he told her the truth. She was dead because of him. If he hadn't gotten too close to her, she would still be alive. 494 looked around the cell and could only hear the voices of those around him in their own cells. He was down there with the freaks, with the monsters. He was a monster. He caused nothing but pain, and death. He should have known better then to think he could be with Rachel. He had to forget, put it behind him. Starting now, he was going to be the soldier he was before he had met Rachel. Before taking on the assignment. Before letting his emotions get the best of him. He would be the same soldier once again.

"No more psy-ops." 494 said.

"Time to forget and put it behind me."

494 stared at the floor when he heard footsteps. They were soft, quiet. He knew who it was. She was the only one he had come to speak to about Rachel. She was his confidant. His only true friend here at Manticore. She had been trying to help him with his pain. With his guilt. He was thankful he met her. Even if it was down here with the anomalies.

"494?" came the soft voice of a girl.

494 looked up and saw two hazel eyes through the cell bars looking straight at him.

"Isis" 494 said.

Isis smiled at him. 494 couldn't help but smile back at her.

~~~End of Flashback~~~

"Okay listen up"

Alec shook his head and came back from his memory and back to the present.

"Okay, I'm going to need two teams ready to go out. Alec, will lead one of the teams. I'll lead the other." Max said turning back to Chuck.

"Chuck, could you describe how Isis looks like?" Max asked.

Alec paid close attention. He wanted to know if it was her. If it truly was Isis from back at Manticore.

"She has long coal black hair, about up to here," Chuck said pointing to his hip with one hand and drying up his eyes with the other.

"She's about 5'4'' and she had on blue jeans, with a dark-green t-shirt."

Alec heard the kid, and it seemed to be a description of any girl. It wasn't Isis. It's couldn't be.

"I think that's good. Okay, let move out." Max said.

Alec nodded and he went to form his team and head out.

~~~Isis POV~~~

I slowly star opening my eyes. Trying to focus my vision. My head hurts. I tried moving my hands but they're tied behind my back. I feel the side of my face wet and look down my jeans to see droplets of blood. I guess am bleeding. I look around me and try to analyze where I am. The room is dark but I could see everything around me. I'm in an abandone warehouse or what looks like one. Why am I here?

"I see your awake. It's about time. I was starting to worry I hit you to hard."

I look up towards the voice and I notice a man standing not far from me. He starts walking towards me. He's wearing a suit and if looks could kill, I would be dead.

"Who are you?" I ask him.

He walks closer to me and the next thing I know he backhands me across the face. I cry out from the pain I feel across my face. I could taste blood flowing from a cut formed on the corner of my lip. I slowly turn to look at him again. He has a sinister smile on his face and I can't help but feel fear overcome me.

"The name is White. Ames White."

~~~~Cliffy :) Sorry for not updating soon. I am having a crisis with school and haven't had a chance to update this story nor my other story "The Promise". I will be updating soon though. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I decided to use the name I had first come up with for my original character. Isis. So as you could see Alec is trying to find out if the girl Chuck is refering to is Isis from Manticore. She is but he is not sure. At least not till he sees her. And now White has captured her. ^o^ that can't be good. Stay tune for the next chapter and see what happens to Isis. Please review and let me know what you guys think :)~~~~


	3. Chapter 3

"You're not like the others, are you?" Ames asked Isis.

Isis slowly lifted her head to look up at him. For the past three hours he had been torturing her. Ames reached for a chair and placed it right in front of Isis. He sat down and grabbed a hold of her chin roughly. Ames looked into Isis eyes and saw fear, but also hate in them.

"You should be afraid. You and all of your transgenic scum friends." Ames said letting her go.

Ames got up and punched her one more time in the face, causing Isis to fall backwards of the chair from the blow. Blood was seeping from her nose now. As well as tears that emerged in her eyes.

"Strange. You bleed more easily than the others." Ames said seeing the blood on her face and on his hands.

"You were easier to capture and you don't seem to hold the same strength as the others."

Isis saw him smile evilly before kicking her in the stomach. Isis grunted from the pain she felt. She coughed out blood. Ames grabbed a chunk of her hair and pulled on it, tilting her head to the side. He then pulled out a sort of tranquilizer and struck Isis on the neck.

"Ah"

Ames pulled the needle like gadget out of her neck. He through her head back and she hit her head hard on the floor. Isis's vision went blurry.

"Now, you stay here. You're bait," Ames said turning towards two guards and pulling out a white rag from inside his suit.

"She'll be here soon. She always comes for her 'kind'. You know what to do. Make our guest feel right at home." Ames said cleaning the blood off his hands as he was walking away.

Isis could see two guards near the exit door, that of which Ames walked out of. Isis felt weak. Something she hadn't felt in a long time. Just then she saw the two guards walking towards her. She had a bad feeling about this.

Max was right outside the building. Her team had arrived ten minutes ago and she was analyzing how they would get in. She was looking out a distance to see Ames White walk out of the building.

"It had to be him," she said mad.

Max then felt someone next to her. Alec and his teamed just arrived.

"What we looking at?" Alec asked.

"Five near the back entrance, and four out front. Who knows how many inside?" Max said.

"We have to get in, Max." Alec said closing his hands in fist.

"I know. Why are you so anxious?" Max asked Alec.

"Me, anxious? Come on Maxie. I'm just ready to kick a little familiar ass. Nothing wrong with that," Alec said.

"Right," Max said knowing Alec was edgy for other reasons she just didn't know.

Alec stared at the building and all he could think about was that it might be Isis from Manticore. They needed to help her. He knew she wouldn't last long like the rest of the Transgenics. If it truly was her. They had to act fast. Max signaled her team to head in. Alec signaled his.

"Ready?"Max asked Alec.

"Always am," Alec said and they head towards the building.

~~Inside the building~~

Max and Alec had made it inside and everything was clear. They headed down a hallway that lead them to two set of stairs. One going up and the other were going down.

"I'll take downstairs," Alec said.

Max nodded and they split up. Alec slowly descended down the stairs. He could hear movement. He could make out two set of footsteps. Alec rounded the corner of the bottom steps where he could hear someone coming towards him. He readied himself for the attack. A guy came around the corner and Alec punched him hard in the face knocking him out cold.

"Guess your a cop," Alec said stepping over the guy who had easily fallen.

Alec continued down a hallway that lead straight to a door. He slowly turned the knob and looked inside. No one was inside the room. He was about to leave when something caught his eye. He took a closer look and he made out a figure on the ground, not moving. Alec walked inside and just then was thrown across the room. Alec landed on the floor hard. He got up fast and saw one of the cult guys standing near the door.

"Great, and here I thought it would be easy. It never is." Alec said.

Just then the other man ran towards Alec and they proceeded to fight. Alec got a few punches, but he got his share of hits as well. He punched the guy in the face and side kicked him. Isis could hear noises and she tried opening her eyes but couldn't. All she could do was listen.

"Come on, is that the best you got?" Alec said.

At the sound of his voice, Isis opened her eyes a little. She could make out two figures moving.

"That voice," she thought.

Just then the dark took her sight and she was rendered unconsciousness. Alec landed on a table that broke from the force.

"Shit," he grunted in pain.

Alec looked around and found a ranch hammer near him. Alec reached for it and grabbed it. He stood up and turned to continue the fight. The cult goon tried to kick Alec but Alec moved away from the hit.

"Come on, that's the best you got?" Alec said with a smirk.

The guy got mad and ran towards Alec. Alec ran towards the wall and did a back flip on the wall, and over the familiar. Alec landed behind him and struck him with the ranch hammer to the back of the head. Causing the guy to fall to the ground on one knee. Alec then struck him a second time, rendering him to the ground completely.

"Stay down," Alec said dropping the hammer on the guy's head again.

Alec turned toward the figure on the ground. He ran over to stop a few steps away. There was too much blood. Alec bent down to get a closer look at the person. He slowly moves the ha bloody and sticky hair, away from the person's face. Alec's eyes widen.

"Isis?" he whispered.

Alec gently lifted her head.

"Isis, can you hear me? Come on, wake up." Alec said worried.

Isis would not wake up.

"Isis, come on. Open your eyes," Alec said slapping Isis on the cheeck softly.

Alec gently lifted her up and proceeded to leave the basement. Max was coming downstairs when she saw Alec coming up from downstairs.

"Got her?" she asked Alec.

Alec nodded.

"Let's go," Max said.

~~~Back at Terminal City~~~

Chuck was sitting down on a sofa eating a PB&J sandwich. Mole was loading up a rifle and he looked up. He turned to look at the kid, who kept on staring at him.

"You got a problem kid?" Mole asked.

"Nope," he answered.

Mole shook his head and walked away. He didn't do kids. Joshua was pacing back and forth. He was worried for Max and Alec, but he was also worried about Isis. If it was Isis from Manticore, he really hoped she was safe. She had been his friend. He remembered the last time he had seen her. She had been crying. He remembers it like it was yesterday.

~~~Flashback~~~

Joshua was looking out through the caged bars closing him from the outside. It was at that moment he heard someone crying. Joshua walked towards the sound. He rounded the corner and saw little Isis.

"Little Isis," Joshua said happy to see his friend.

Isis turned to look at Joshua. Joshua's smile faded in seeing the tears falling down her eyes.

"Little Isis sad?" Joshua asked going to her.

Isis ran to Joshua and hugged him.

"He hates me…he told me….he hates me, Josh…" she cried.

Joshua hugged Isis as she cried.

"Who?" Joshua asked.

Isis slowly lifted her head off Joshua's chest and looked up at him.

"494" she sobbed.

~~~End of Flashback~~~

Max was in the passenger seat of the jeep they were riding in. She had told the others to take the Corsica and drive in an opposite direction leading to Terminal City, to help mislead anyone who intended to follow them. Max looked into the rearview mirror. She could see Alec holding Isis in his arms and the way he was looking at her. By the way he reacted in not wanting to let her go, she knew something was up. She had a feeling Manticore had something to do with it.

Alec stared down at Isis in his arms. He continued to strock her face. Trying to remove the bloody hair from her angelic face. She looked just like he remembered her. Though, now she looked a little older. Alec started feeling emotions that he had last thought were gone. But with one look at Isis, they came back.

~~~Flashback~~~

"Well done 494, you've accomplished yet another assimilation."

"Thank you, sir." 494 said standing straight and looking straight ahead.

"Dismissed."

494 saluted and turned to walk away. It was around midnight, when 494 snuck away from his cell and proceeded down to the 'downstairs' part of the facility. 494 was walking through the hallway where all the Anomilies were at. He ignored them as usual. He's been doing so for almost a year now. He slowed down when he heard her voice. She was singing a song. He loved the way her voice sounded. It calmed him. Brought him away from the nightmares and into a beautiful dream. Alec then saw her turn to smile at him. She ran to him and jumped into his arms. He held her tight and then set her down.

"Right on time," she said smiling up at him.

"Am I ever late?" 494 asked.

"No. Never." She responded.

494 didn't know what it was about her, but he liked being around her. But that's what scared him the most. That's how it first started with Rachel. He had started to like being around her. Talking with her, laughing, it was hitting to close to home for him.

~~~End of Flashback~~~

Just as the jeep was turning the corner of a street, two cars emerge out of nowhere.

"Shit we got company," said Jann, who was driving the Jeep.

Max turned to look out the back windshield and saw two black vans following them.

"Turn right up ahead," Max said.

Just as she said that the back window of their jeep bursted into pieces, sending glass to the back of Alec. He tried covering Isis.

"Hang on," Jann said and made a sharp turn.

With the movement Alec crashed on the side door. Isis started to stir. Alec noticed and that's when he saw she was bleeding from the neck. He moved her hair and noticed something.

"Son of a bitch," Alec said.

"What?" Max asked turning around.

"They inserted a tracking device inside her neck," Alec said.

"That's how they followed us. We can't go to Terminal City. Head down this street and then make a left. We're going to have to run on foot from here. Split up." Max said.

Jann nodded and was ready. Alec pulled out his pocket knife.

"Max?" he said.

Max turned to look at Alec holding the knife. With no words, just his eyes, Alec asked Max if he should get the tracking device out of Isis neck.

"Deep?" Max asked.

Alec tried feeling for the device and felt it. He shook his head. Max nodded and so Alec proceeded to pull it out of her neck as fast and delicately as possible. Jann made the left turn and entered a garage leading inside an office building. He cut the engine just as Alec pulled the tracking device out of Isis neck. He ripped a long strand from the bottom of his T-shirt and wrapped it around her neck, to stop the bleeding. Max opened the passenger door and Alec the back seat. Max saw Alec pick Isis up in his arms.

"Jann take Isis…" Max has started to say.

"No, I got her." Alec said.

Max stared at Alec. Alec was serious, he wasn't going to let her go.

"Fine, Alec, take Isis. Give me the tracking device. Jann follow me, time to lead them on a goose hunt." Max said.

Jann and Max then ran the opposite direction of Terminal City. Alec held onto Isis and carried her as he ran as fast as he could while not dropping her.

~~~Back at Terminal City~~~

Joshua was sitting down on the floor next to Chuck on the sofa.

"Do you think they'll find her?" Chuck asked Joshua.

"Yes. Little fella, and medium fella, good. They save her, bring her here. Home," Joshua said.

Just then the alarm of arrivals rang. Joshua got up and ran out of the command center with Chuck trailing right behind him. As they reached the entrance, Chuck stopped. He saw Alec carrying Isis and she was covered in blood. She looked to pale.

"BROOKE! Get the infirmary ready!" Alec shouted.

Brooke came running out of the infirmary and right towards Alec.

"How long has she been bleeding out?" Brooke asked.

"One hour from when I found her. Not sure how much from before that," Alec said.

Brooke was checking her pulse. It was weak.

"Okay we got to move her, now." Brooke said.

Joshua held Chuck close. They watched how Alec took Isis to the infirmary. They were worried; they prayed that she would be alright. Alec, more than anyone.

~~~24 hours later~~

Isis was slowly opening her eyes. The light that struck her caused her to close them.

"Isis?"

Isis opened her eyes slowly. The light not bothering her as much. Isis turned her head to the side and smiled at who she saw.

"Joshua," Isis smiled.

"Little Isis, finally awake," Joshua said full of joy.

Isis tried moving but felt pain strike her all over her body. Joshua saw and moved closer to her.

"Isis hurt, I get help," Joshua said running out the infirmary room.

Isis looked around her and she saw she was in some kind of hospital room. Or what looked like one. Isis slowly tried sitting up. She moaned in pain but she forced herself, till she was finally sitting down on the bed. Isis smiled to herself. Joshua was here. Her friend. Just then the door open and Isis smile faded away. She felt memories flooding her mind at that very moment.

"Isis."

Isis didn't know what to say, or if she could say anything at all. She just stared at the one person she had come to consider a friend, but whom she had also fallen in love with.

"494?" she whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

~~~Alec's POV~~~

I've been sitting right outside the infirmary for over 24 hours, not wanting to move till I saw her eyes. Till I saw her wake up and I could see she was okay. Brooke had done all she could. She said all we could do was wait and hope she would wake up.

"Isis," I think to myself.

She had been my regret. I had caused her so much pain, even if it was to keep her safe. But I knew why I had done what I did back at Manticore. I was falling for her. But I couldn't. I couldn't let the same thing that happen to Rachel, happen to her. I wasn't going to let that happen.

The door to the infirmary open and Joshua comes out.

"Josh! What's wrong?" I asked him standing up as I did.

"Little Isis, wake, hurt," Joshua said worried for his friend.

"Go get, Brooke," I told him.

Joshua nodded at me and ran to find Brooke. I turn towards the door and reach for the door knob. This was it. I turn the knob and walk inside. Isis looks up and I see those beautiful hazel eyes of hers. But I could also see something more in them, sadness.

"Isis," I say.

She just stares at me and I could see she's having trouble speaking.

"494?"

Her voice. It's just like I remembered. I walk towards her and see she eyes follow me as I approach the bed. I stop when I reach the end of the bed. She's afraid. I could see her eyes staring at me as though I'm going to hurt her.

"Not the ideal way I would have like to see you, again." I said.

Isis doesn't say anything.

"Are you hurting?" I asked her.

Just then the door opens and Brooke walks in with Joshua and Max. Isis turns to look at them and I could see her pleading for what looked like help. I feel a pain in the pit of my stomach.

"Hi, Isis, right? Brooke asked walking towards her.

Isis nods.

"I just need to check to see how you're doing," Brooke said.

I see Isis look away from me. I can't stand being here. I turn to walk away and I see Max looking at me. She turns to look towards Isis and then me. I walk passed her and out of that room.

~~~End of Alec's POV~~~

Isis turned at the sound of the door closing. She saw 494 was gone.

"It was him," she thought.

"Little Isis, better?" Joshua asked Brooke.

"She seems to be doing well. Healing is a little slow, but seems normal." Brooke said.

Max looked at Isis. She could tell there was something between Alec and Isis. The way they were looking at each other and then Alec walking out. Manticore had to be involved, she thought. She was going to figure it out.

"Hi, I'm Max."

"You're X5-452." Isis said.

Max smiled at that. She never got tired of being called that.

"Sorry." Isis said noticing it.

"Its okay. This is…" Max was pointing at Joshua when Isis interrupted her.

"Joshua," she said.

Max frowned.

"You know each other?" Max asked.

"Little Isis, Joshua's friend." Joshua said happy.

Max stared at Joshua and then back at Isis.

"Back at Manticore. Joshua was my only friend there." Isis said.

"How old are you?" Max asked.

"Seventeen. I'll be eighteen in about a month." Isis said.

Brooke finished checking on Isis and turned to Max.

"She's doing fine. I'll come back to check on the bandage on your neck." Brooke said and walked out.

Isis placed her hand on her neck and felt the bandage.

"Alec, had to open you up a little to take out a tracking device that was implanted in your neck." Max said.

"Alec?" Isis asked.

"The guy that was just here," Max said.

Isis eyes widen. Max noticed.

"Do…do you know, Alec?" Max asked.

"No." Isis said quickly.

"But…I do know, X5-494." Isis said.

Alec closed his apartment door and walked straight to his small bar. He poured himself a glass of scotch and drank it in one gulp. He set the glass down and poured himself some more. He then walked to his chair and sat down.

"She's scared of me." Alec thought.

It was hard on Alec to have her feel that way about him. It was his fault she did. The way he had ended their friendship, hadn't been in good terms. He did what he had to do to push her away. He had been cruel to her and if he could go back to that moment, he would take it all back.

Isis was alone in the infirmary and all she could think about was 494, or Alec.

"It's perfect," she whispered in regards to his name.

She thought it suit him perfectly. Isis thought about seeing Alec for the first time since the last time she saw him. It had been two years ago since she last spoke to him. After the escape from the explosion back at Manticore, she had gone looking for Joshua but had no luck. Isis startes to feel tired. Brooke had given her some pills that would help her rest. It was a way to help her heal fast seeing as it was taking her longer. Isis closed her eyes and went to sleep.

Alec was fast asleep when he awoke due to a bang to his apartment's door. Alec jumped a little and tried opening his eyes. He yawned and rubbed his eyes, trying to take the crust off the corner of his eyes. Alec sat up in bed and reached for a pair of sweat pants to put on. He walked towards the door, reaching for a white t-shirt as he did. He put in on his way towards the door and once he got there he opened the door. Only to see Max standing on the other side of it.

"We need to talk," Max said walking past him.

"Well, come right in and a good morning to you too, Maxie," Alec said closing the door and turning around to stare at Max.

"How do you know, Isis?" Max asked.

Alec froze.

"What…what do you mean?" Alec asked trying to make it sound like he had no idea what she was talking about.

"I spoke with, Isis. She told me she was at Manticore and that she had been friends with Joshua."

Alec stayed silent.

"But she also told me she knew you," Max said.

"Max you know nothing about what you're talking about," Alec said walking past Max.

"Well, it would help to know both sides of the story," Max said turning towards Alec who was now by the window.

"Both sides of the story? Listen to yourself, you think you could just barge into my place and demand I tell you how I know Isis?" Alec said turning around to face Max and getting angry at the way she had demanded to know about Isis and his relationship. Relationship? What the hell was he thinking? His friendship with her.

Max was silent for merely ten seconds before answering him.

"Yes."

That was all it took for Alec to lose it.

"Get out, Max. I mean it. Get out." Alec said..

Max could see that Alec wasn't going to budge.

"Fine," Max said walking towards the door.

She turned the knob and was about to walk out when she turns to look over her shoulder.

"She'll be out of the infirmary by six tonight. Brooke said she's healed enough to let her out. Joshua is going to take her and the kid to his home. He thinks it be safer for them there then here." Max said and walked out.

Alec stared at the door for a moment. Trying to think about what she had said. Isis would be out of the infirmary tonight. He needed to talk to her. He needed to apologize to her for what he had done to her back at Manticore. He just hoped she would forgive him for his stupidity.

Isis walked through the door and saw nothing but color, literally. The walls were painted with a mixer of strong, bright colors. Isis smiled; she knew this had to be the work of Joshua.

"Little Isis, like?" Joshua asked walking in behind her with Chuck on his back.

Isis turned to face Joshua. She nodded.

"Yes. It's beautiful, Joshua," Isis said.

"Cool, are all the rooms like this?" Chuck asked.

"Yes," Joshua said running to the other rooms he had painted with Chuck laughing as he sprinted with him on his back.

Isis walked into a room that had strocks of red and blue on the ceiling. The walls around her where white with mixed hints of light blue, black, and violet. She loved it.

"Little Isis room, Isis like?" Joshua asked.

"I love it. Is this suppose to be my room?" Isis asked.

"Joshua stay up all night to finish."

Isis turned to Joshua and walked up to him. She hugged him.

"Thank you," she said.

Joshua was happy that Isis loved his gift. Isis then looked up to look at Joshua.

"Thank you for everything. For being my friend."

"Isis friend. Little Isis." Joshua said.

"Yeah, am your little Isis."

Alec was walking through the secret tunnel he had found in Joshua's basement. He had gone inside one of Terminal City's water sewers that lead right under Joshua's house. Alec reached the basement of Josh's house and started climbing the latter. He reached the top and pushed the board upwards. Opening the entrance to the basement. Alec reached inside and pulled himself up into the room. He stood up from the floor and looked around the room. He saw Josh had been cleaning. The old piano was actually not dusty anymore and the old books and boxes were more organized. Almost like he was expecting company. Alec smiled. He guessed having Isis and the kid over meant a lot to Joshua that he cleaned the place up. Alec walked towards the stairs leading upstairs and proceeded to go up. Chuck was running from downstairs when he ran into Alec.

"Whoa, hey kid. Where you running off to?" Alec asked.

"Oh, sorry. I just wanted to show Isis my room. But she's with Joshua right now."Chuck said.

Alec looked up the stairs.

"They're upstairs?" Alec asked.

Chuck nodded. Alec placed his hand on top of Chuck's head and ruffled the kid's hair. Chuck then ran past Alec. Alec looked up the stairs and headed upstairs. Joshua was then coming down towards him. Alec could see Joshua frowning. Joshua then stopped Alec from continuing going up the stairs.

"Josh?" Alec asked confused as to what he was doing.

"Little Isis, friend. Don't hurt her, Alec." he said.

Alec stared at Joshua. He was protecing Isis from him.

"I wont, Joshua." Alec said.

Joshua nodded and took his arms off Alec's chest and he proceeded down the stairs.

Isis was alone in her room. Joshua had just left two seconds ago. She was looking outside the window. Isis closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Her sides still hurt but she was healing better. Just then her eyes snap open. She could sense the precense of someone else in the room. She knew who it was and that scared her to turn around. But she knew she had too. She slowly turns around and looks towards the door of the room. There, standing through the doorway stood Alec.

"Hi, Isis," Alec said.

~~~What do you think? Sorry again for the lateness. I hope these two chapters help make up for it. Let me know what you think. Please review :) ~~~


	5. Chapter 5

Hi, well here is my next chapter. Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. ^-^

* * *

Isis felt trapped. She knew this was going to happen. This meeting between them was bound to happen since she first saw him at the infirmary. She had just hoped it never came. Alec could see she wasn't going to respond to him. He walked inside the room and then closed the door. Alec turned back to stare at Isis. He didn't know what to say to her. It's been nearly three years since he last saw or spoken to her. He wasn't sure how to talk to her or what to say.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked.

Isis nodded. Alec expected that. She hadn't said a single word to him since they had found her.

"Isis…" Alec said taking a step closer towards Isis.

"Alec," she said.

Alec stopped. Hearing her say his name made his heart jump. Isis walked towards Alec. Alec just stood there frozen to his spot. Isis was right in front of Alec now. He stared down into her eyes, as she looked up into his. Green eyes searching hazel eyes for a reaction. For an emotion of some sort, to show what it was she was feeling. What happened next wasn't what Alec had expected from Isis. She had pulled her hand back and then slapped Alec. Alec turned his face to face her again. He could see the anger in her eyes, the hate. His cheek burned, but nothing he couldn't take.

"I guess I deserve that," Alec said.

"Get out," Isis said.

"Isis, you got to listen to me. I need to explain to you why…"

"Why? What? Why you did what you did to me back at Manticore. Do you have any idea what you caused me?" Isis said getting angrier.

"I know that what I did was wrong, but I did it to protect you." Alec said trying to get her to understand.

"Protect me? You caused them to take me, to run more tests that they had given up on a long time ago. Ever since they put me down with the Anomalies, they left me alone. But after…after that day…. They came, Alec. They came and they didn't stop till they found what they were looking for." Isis said with angry tears forming in her eyes.

"What?" Alec was confused.

"What do you mean they came for you?" Alec said.

"It doesn't matter now," Isis said turning away from Alec.

"The hell it doesn't," Alec said turning her to face him again.

Alec could see Isis was breathing heavy. Her cheeks were flushed a little. They always did when she got mad. Alec looked down to her lips and then back to her eyes. Isis didn't want to fall again. She didn't want history to repeat itself. She suffered enough for it to happen again.

"Alec, just go. Please…." She whispered.

Alec could see she was hurting. Not just physically, but emotionally too. Alec let go of her arm and nodded.

"Fine," Alec said turning away and walking out of the room, leaving Isis alone to cry.

Alec reached the bottom of the stairs and he held on to the rail of the staircase. He regretted with all his heart what he did to her.

~~~Flash Back to Manticore two years ago 2019~~~

Alec arrived to his Director's office. He stood tall and looked straight ahead. He waited for her to arrive. Just then he heard the door open. Just then Renfro arrived.

"At easy soldier." She said going to stand by her desk.

She turned to face 494 whom stood in front of her desk.

"494, I have been informed of your excellent accomplishments in your last assignment."

"I tend to do the best, ma'am" 494 responded.

"But, I have come to learn something more interesting. Something that concerns me," Renfro said walking towards 494.

"I have heard of your visits down to the lower headquarters," she said walking around him.

494 tried to hide his worry on the subject.

"I've also been informed that you have been coming close with one of the Anomalies," she said standing in front of him, trying to see his reaction.

494 didn't budge. He didn't like that she called Isis an Anomalie. He didn't consider that at all.

"I just want to inform you, that for the sack of x6-949, that you stay away. You are not to come into contact and she is not to come into contact with anyone else."

494 was starting to get worried. When Renfro said for the sack of Isis, he didn't like that.

"I like you 494. I see you as my number one unit leader to the rest of the platoon. I will give you the chance to make this little curricular activity of yours end. I wouldn't like for my number one soldier to get too attached to someone, just like you did with Berrisford's daughter."

At the mention of Berrisford, 494 thought about Rachel. But that's what scared him. Why bring that up, unless Renfro was planning on hurting Isis the same way they had Rachel. Take her out of the picture to keep him their number one soldier.

"You are not to come into contact with 949, nor are you to go to those headquarters again. We wouldn't want to take drastic measures to see that it does, 494."

"You have until tonight midnight 494. End it. Or we will." She said and dismissed him.

It was 11: 45pm when 494 met up with Isis 'downstairs'.

"494, you're early today," Isis said running towards 494, happy to see him.

494 stared at her and knew what he was about to due would hurt her. But he needed to protect her from Renfro. He didn't want to lose her like he had lost Rachel.

"I felt like coming to see you sooner tonight. I hope that's no problem?" he said walking around her.

"It's okay. So what do you want to talk about today?" she asked.

"Nothing," he responded.

"Nothing? Then what do you want to do?" Isis asked turning to face 494.

She looked up into his green eyes and she saw something in them she never saw before. Just then 494 grabbed her and pulled her into a brutal kiss. Isis tried pushing him away. 494 then let her ago. Isis was shocked at what he had done. That had been the first time 494 and her had ever kissed. She had dreamt about it but she never imagined her first kiss would be painful. Nor that 494 would have been so rough with her.

"What's wrong with you?" she demanded him.

"I'm tired of coming here and never getting anything from you," 494 said.

Isis was stunned at what she was hearing.

"Wha….what are you talking about?" Isis said.

"Come on, you have to know why I would come 'here', to see you," 494 said moving his arms out to point out the place. He was trying to make it sound harsh.

"494…why are you saying this to me?" she asked with tears forming in her eyes.

494 got closer to her and he looked at her with such hate, with such disgust.

"I don't know why I bothered. You're nothing more than one of them. An Anomilie. That's all you are."

Isis covered her mouth. He had never called her that.

"You know, I never considered you my friend. I don't even know the meaning of it. All I wanted was to get closer to you….." Alec said moving closer to her, causing Isis to back up into a corner.

"so that I could fuck you," Alec said.

That was all it took for Isis to let the tears fall. He had never considered her a friend. All he cared about was getting her to sleep with him. She had fallen for him and he had just crushed her with what he was confessing to her. Isis was shaking her head. 494 had never used profanity towards her. Never had he said anything like that to her before.

"No…no…" she repeated.

"Yes, yes, yes. You think I didn't know about your little crush on me? Come on 949,"

More tears fell down her eyes. He called her by her designation. He had never done that. He knew how she hated that.

"Did you really think I could ever like someone like you? Or did you think I would fall in love and not care what you were? What you are?" 494 said.

Isis pushed 494 away from her. She was hurt and angry at what he was telling her.

"Get away from me," she shouted.

"I will. This is the last time you'll see of me 949. I can't believe I spent all this time just to get you to summit to me. You would have been nothing but a good fuck to me. Nothing more. I hate you. I despise you and what you are. You're no soldier. You're one of them. An Anomalie."

"You're nothing more than a filthy Human Hybrid!," 494 shouted.

Isis stopped pushing 494. She went to slap him but he grabbed her hand. He pulled her close to him, knowing he would probably leave bruises on her wrist. He looked into her eyes. He then kissed her again, but this time it was different. It was slower than the first, less rough and forced. It was almost a goodbye kiss for 494. He knew he had hurt her. He let her go and look down at her confused hazel eyes.

"I hate you. I would have never loved you," he said pushing away from him and started walking away.

Isis just stood there thinking about what just happened. Just then she slowly fell to the floor and cried from the pain she was feeling inside. He had just broken her heart and stepped on it. 494 stood not far looking at her. His yes softened at the image before him. He then turned away and proceeded to his sleeping courter. When he arrived, he noticed two guards were waiting for him. He walked in and Renfro stood inside.

"Status?" she simply asked.

"Accomplished, X6-949 will no longer expect me to see her again. I made sure of it, ma'am." 494 responded with no emotion.

Renfro smiled and walked towards him.

"Well, done. Gets some rest solider. You got a long day tomorrow," she said walking out of the cell and leaving 494 alone.

494 waited for them to be far away before he started breathing again. He had been holding his breath to keep from letting what was happening to him. 494 felt the tears falling down his face. All he could think about was how he had hurt Isis. The things he said. The image of her face in pain for what he had told her. He had been rough with her. Something he would have never done.

"I'm sorry, Isis. I'm so sorry," he said falling down on his knees and crying.

He had fallen for her and now… he had made sure she never got near him ever again.

~~~End of flashback ~~~

Alec felt the pain in his heart. Just then he turned and rammed his fist into the wall causing a dent in the wall and the wood to brake. Joshua came to see what had happened. He saw Alec and he knew his friend was hurting. Alec turned to look at Joshua looking at him.

"I…I gotta go," he said and left.

Joshua walked towards the stairs and looked at the dent in the wall. He then looked up and saw Isis looking down at him. She had seen Alec's reaction. Everything was messed up. Isis walked back inside her room and closed the door. She slowly slid down the door till she reach the bottom.

"494…..Alec…." she whispered as she cried.

* * *

(Runs to hide under bed) okay, so the who talking didn't go as planned. But it leading to something. There will be a scene where they confined in each other what they want to say to each other. It's just....lets say...in a different moment then this one. (waves white flag) stay tune. Let me know what you guys think. :)


	6. Chapter 6

Max was heading towards the tunnels when she ran into Logan.

"Logan?" Max said.

"Hi, Max. Where you heading to?" he asked.

"I'm going to go check up on, Isis." Max said.

"Do you…do you want some company? I could go with you." Logan asked.

Max was about to respond when Alec came out of the tunnels. Logan turned to see Alec and he just sighed.

"Maybe another time, Logan." Max said walking past him and towards Alec.

"Yeah, another time." Logan said staring at Max as she walked away.

Alec didn't see Max or Logan at all. All he had on his mind was Isis. He needed to make things right between them. Seeing her again had awakened feelings he had thought lost.

"Alec!"

Alec looked up to see Max standing in front of him.

"Max, what's going on?" he asked.

"That's what I'd like to know. You went to Josh's place?" Max asked certain that that had been the case.

"Not right now, Max. I can't right now." Alec said walking away.

Max was going to get to the bottom of this. She needed to know what had happened between Isis and Alec. She didn't want to emit it, but she didn't like seeing Alec like this. She hadn't seen him like this since he had said goodbye to Rachel.

Alec reached his apartment and he slammed the door shut. He shrugged his jacket off and threw it on the sofa. He started pacing around the room, unsure of what to do. He felt like shit. Even after he had lost Rachel, his first love, it didn't compare to what he was feeling right now. It was as if something was awakening inside him.

"Why should I care? If she doesn't want to talk to me, listen to what I have to say…why should I care?" Alec said, questioning everything that he was feeling, and trying to make it stop.

"You know why?" he whispered.

Alec ran his hands over his hair. He felt lost, confused. He didn't know what to do anymore. He needed to talk to someone. He needed help, and he knew who he had to get to help him.

"Fuck, why her?" Alec said turning around to grab his jacket and head out.

(I could not find out what language was used for the Breeding Cult. It was said to be "Minoan Language" but there is no way of finding any translation of some sort. So I picked Latin language. It seemed a bit close to it, so I'll keep a few of the words originally used in the series, like Fe'nos Tol, but the most part it will be Latin.)

~~~Open Field behind an Institute~~~

White is standing outside looking up into the sky.

"EGO animadverto vestri nixor, Frater," _('I see your struggles, Brother')_, came a voice behind him.

"Indulgeo mihi," _('Forgive me')_, White said.

"Dies est super nos. Quid iam they habitum key." _('The day is upon us. And now they hold the key')._

White turns to look upon the Young Priestess.

"EGO mos addo suus tergum. Quod EGO mos have 452's caput capitis in a patella." _('I will bring her back. And I will have 452's head on a plate') _White said with determination.

The Young Priestess walks closer to White and places her hand on his forehead.

"Volo vos haud molestus, Frater. Addo key, quod mos vadum terminus lemma." _('I wish you no trouble, Brother. Bring the key, and we shall end them'). _

"Fe'nos tol," White said.

"Fe'nos tol," said the Young Priestess taking her hand back.

~~Back at Joshua's House~~

Isis was coming downstairs when she noticed Max coming up from the basement.

"Max," Isis said.

"Hi, is Joshua here?" Max asked.

"Yeah, he should be with Chuck. Chuck's taken an interest in Josh's painting, that he asked Josh to teach him. They're upstairs," Isis said.

Max nodded. Isis could see that Max wanted to ask her something more.

"You could ask, you know." Isis said.

Max looked at Isis as if she was a child caught doing something she wasn't.

"Look , I know you don't know me that well, to tell me anything about yourself. But I would really like to know what is up with Alec and you?" Max asked.

Isis gave Max a small smile.

"I knew, Alec. Back at Manticore. He…he was my friend. Or at least I thought he was." Isis started.

"What happened?" Max asked.

"He showed me… what a good soldier he was," Isis said.

~~Back at Terminal City~~

Alec walked into the command center in Terminal City looking from Max. He found Logan instead.

"Hey, have you seen, Max?" Alec asked him.

Logan didn't respond to Alec. He didn't even turn his way.

"I really need to speak with her," Alec said getting irriated with Logan's attitude.

"I thought you'd know. Being as you two are so close," Logan said still with his back to Alec.

Something just clicked inside Alec. He walked up to Logan and turned him to face him.

"Look, I'm tired of your bullshit. If you want to be with, Max, then stop acting like a fuckin five year old. Be a man dammit! I don't see, Max the way you think I do." Alec said.

"I won't lie, at the beginning I would have, but now…I see her as a friend. Nothing more. If you want to be with her, than be with her. Don't sit here playing the jealous boyfriend act, go to her. Tell her what you feel, and that you're sorry for hurting her and…" Alec stopped realizing he was telling Logan what he should be doing.

Alec looked at Logan and saw the stunned look on the guy. He let him go and walked away.

Logan stared at Alec as he walked away. He finally saw he had Alec all wrong. Maybe there was more to Alec then he thought. But he could also see something was bugging Alec, too.

~~Back at Joshua's House~~

"So, that's what happened." Isis said.

"Isis, have you ever thought maybe….maybe he did that for a good reason?" Max asked.

"You're defending him?" Isis said surprised.

"No." Max said quickly.

"It's just…Isis, he went through a lot, back at Manticore."

"I know. Re-indoctrination, Psy-ops, Rachel…"

"You knew about, Rachel?" Max asked shocked.

"Yeah. He would talk to me about her. It was his first long-term solo assignment. He told me how he felt like it was his fault she died in the explosion…."Isis stopped when she saw Max eyes soften.

"Isis, Rachel was still alive. Alec…he saw her not to long ago. She was in a coma and she died just recently." Max said.

Isis placed her hand over her mouth.

"Alec," she thought.

She knew how much he had loved her and for him to have to go through that again...she knew it wasn't easy for him.

"Is he okay?" Isis asked.

"Well, like he says, he's 'always okay'." Max said giving Isis a sad smile.

Isis nodded. That did sound like something Alec would say.

"I just think, before you make any judgments, you should listen to him. Listen to what he has to say." Max said.

"You care about him?" Isis asked.

Max could see Isis wanted to know if she was with Alec. She smiled at that.

"Yeah I do," she answered.

Isis diverted her gaze to her hands.

"He's a good friend," Max said.

Isis looked up to Max again.

"Just listen to him. Give him a chance. I might always bug him and tell him he's a screw up. But I guess that my way of telling him that I care about him. That he's a friend and I would never want to see him hurt." Max said.

Max had never told anyone this and if word got out, she would just deny it. Isis thought about what Max said. She wasn't sure how she could do that. Listen to what Alec had to say. What she hadn't told Max was she knew why he had done what he did. And that's what hurt the most. He had let Manticore decide what they thought was best. They wanted to keep him away from her, just like they had every other male X-5. They were afraid of what could come of her being with an X-series. With her being a Hybrid, they feared what could have happened between Alec and her.

"I did know why he did what he did." Isis confessed to Max.

"And still…you can't give him a chance to explain himself?" Max asked.

"Max, you weren't there. You don't know how his words hurt me. I was so in lo…." Isis stopped herself from saying what she wanted to say.

But Max knew what she meant.

"Isis, take it from someone who knows how it feels to not be with the one person you care about. Don't let Manticore keep you from being happy. Look at me," Max said.

Isis looked at Max. She then grabbed Max's wrist. Max stared down at her wrist. She saw Isis trace the ancient writings on her wrist.

"You'll find happiness, Max. It's written." Isis said giving Max a sad smile.

Max frowned.

"Can you…can you read them?" Max asked.

Isis nodded.


	7. Chapter 7

Well lookie here, I think I posted another chapter. ^-^ Enjoy.

* * *

~~Crash~~

Alec had gone to Crash and was hitting the scotch pretty hard. Not that it would do much. Transgenics never get drunk. He had become close friends with the barkeeper; he knew he was safe there. Not that he couldn't take care of himself, but it's better safe than sorry. He usually called Sketchy, but he felt like being alone tonight. Alec looked around and he could see a group of girls looking at him, smiling and showing they wanted him to come over. He just smiled. Why not, he thought. Maybe it would take his mind off of a certain someone, and get him back on track. Alec got up from the stool and walked towards them.

"Hello, ladies"

~~Joshua's House~~

Isis was alone in her room. Max had left about an hour ago and she had been in her room ever since then. All she could think about was about Alec. Memories of the times they spent together, happy, came to her mind. But they were all crushed with memories of the pain he had caused her by pushing her away. Saying those hurtful words to her. She knew why he did it. Renfro made sure she did.

~~Flashback to Manticore December 13, 2019~~

Isis was tied down on a table with a gag in her mouth, to keep her from screaming. She had been here for two weeks. The Doctors have been running nothing but test on her. Trying to find out how it is she made it this far. She had been the first, and only Human Hybrid they were able to keep alive. They had given up after so many terminated fetus implantations. But she had been their little miracle. The only problem was she was more human, then anything. The scientist that had formed the artificial insemination by combining feline and human DNA had made a mistake in the other genes that were to be added. They had been carless when they created her and inserted her into a surrogate mother. They had added the right amount of feline DNA, but they had misdiagnosed the right amount of human DNA with the rest of the key abilities necessary for her to be a super soldier. They made her weak, with no super abilities as the X5-series. She was the first X6 and they had made a mistake. But after seeing how easily an X5 was able to grow comfortable with her. They had decided she was not an Anomolie anymore. She was useful. The only problem was the entire tests they were running on her to see just how useful she could be. But it was mostly Renfro who had demanded the examinations. As though she knew Isis was more important then everyone thought she was. They had kept her tied down so she wouldn't try to escape, but the gag had been added for a certain reason. As the sedatives they had given her.

Isis looked around her and she saw two guards walking in the infirmary ward. Followed by the Doctor and Renfro. The Doctor took the gag off and untied Isis. He helped her sit up. The two guards were at the door guarding it, as if Isis would be able to out run them. No super speed, how could she.

"X6-949, it's good to see your up," Renfro said smiling.

Isis just stared at her.

"I hope you understand the need to have sedated you?" she continued.

Isis knew. They have been doing this to her since she had bleed for the first time. When she had truly become a woman, in better terms, she hit puberty. The word they had used for better terminology was "Heat". Due to the feline DNA in her system, she was propone to a sort of heat cycle three times a year. Which was a bitch for her and for any female X-series. The other female X-series where locked away in their courters. Kept away from the male X-series to avoid any unauthorized copulation between them. But her, they always sedated her. Almost like they wanted to keep her from suffering like the rest. Sedated she felt nothing. The rest, they were locked away feeling and suffering till the heat went away.

"You have been a thorn on my side, 949. But now, with the new discovery we have made, you are once again, a soldier. No longer an Anomilie." Renfro said walking up to Isis.

Isis just stared at her. They had not used the lasers on her, afreard she might go blind. Instead they used videos, repeating them over and over again.

"You could leave us," Renfro said to the two guards and Doctor, who looked at her with caution.

"It's okay. She won't hurt me." Renfro said with such confidence.

The two guards and Doctor walked out of the room leaving both Renfro and Isis alone.

"949, you have come a long way. I still remember the day you were born. I also remember the same day it was diagnosed that you were more human than the rest. You were given feline DNA, thus you have enhanced eyesight, hearing, and night vision. Why you have good reflexes, coordination. The only problem was your strength, speed, agility. Amongst, other key abilities a X-series is to possess." Renfro said.

Isis stared at her. She knew all of this already.

"You are very smart, Isis. You have a high I. Q. just like the rest of my soldiers," Renfro said walking towards Isis.

"I just don't know if you were smart enough to know right from wrong."

"I don't understand," Isis finally spoke up.

"You see, you weren't smart enough to keep your secret meetings with 494 away from me." Renfro said.

Isis turned to look at her.

"You should do wise and remember who I am 949. I'm the Director of this facility and I have many keeping an eye out for you." Renfro said.

"Why?" Isis asked.

Renfro stayed silent and got up to walk away.

"Wait. Did…did you make 494 leave?" Isis asked. She needed to know.

"Your special, Isis." Renfro said confirming what Isis had suspected the night they had come for her.

Isis couldn't believe Renfro called her by her name.

"Sandeman was right. You were the miracle we have been waiting for," Renfro said walking out of the room. Leaving a very confused and devastated Isis.

~~~End of Flashback~~~

"What had she meant by Sandeman was right? What could I have meant to him?" Isis asked herself.

She thought about Alec then. He had been following orders to end his friendship with her. But, it still didn't stop the hurtful ache she felt inside every time she remembered that single moment. Alec's words still haunted her. She wished she didn't remember but, she could never forget it. Isis looked outside her window and saw it had started to rain. Miles away, Alec was just arriving to his apartment. He looked at his watch and saw it was two in the morning. He had just beaten the rain that was now pouring outside. Alec took his jacket off and dropped it on the sofa. He then walked towards the window and stared outside, looking at the droplets of water hitting the glass. He had tried to have fun with the little group of girls he had met at Crash, but he couldn't. Somehow, he'd end up thinking about Isis.

"Isis," Alec whispered.

"Alec," Isis whispered back in her room at Joshua's house.

Isis had made up her mind. She was going to talk with Alec. Let him explain why he hurt her. She was going to try and forgive him. Seeing him had awaken her feelings for him again. But this time, she wasn't going to be the innocent little girl who was dumb enough to open up her heart to him again. She had closed up her heart a long time ago.

~~Terminal City~~

Logan was in his office when Max walked in the room.

"Max?"

"She could read them," Max said standing in front of Logan's desk.

"Read what?" Logan asked confused.

"The writings on my skin, Isis could read them."

"How can that be?" Logan said not comprehending how this could be.

"I don't know. Maybe Sandeman had something to do with it. But, Logan, this is good. We'll finally be able to know what they mean. We'll be one step closer in solving Sandeman's mystery." Max said smiling with joy.

Logan smiled seeing Max smile. They had finally gotten some good news.

* * *

Ta da! What do you guys think? Getting good? Let me know what you guys think of this so far. ^-^


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry, sorry, sorry. I know I am late like about ten minutes. It's now Monday, but here is my new chapter. I know it's just one chapter but work stopped me from editing other chapters. I have two that need editing. But here is the new chapter. Enjoy :)

* * *

Isis was downstairs in the basement. She was looking at all of Joshua's paintings. He had created many artworks. She noticed one of a girl. Isis thought it was beatiful. She walked around the basement looking at all the colors and textures on the canvas's. It was when she got to one canvas that she stopped. She was looking at one in particular. She didn't know why, it was just different from the rest. It was darker, with a blue that seemed to show sorrow. Isis heard someone move behind her. She turned to find Joshua standing next to her.

"You like?" he asked.

"They're all beautiful, Joshua." Isis said.

"Thank you," Joshua answered.

"But, why is this one so….dark, so…mysterious?" Isis asked pointing to the painting in front of her.

Joshua looked at the painting. His single response to her question was, "Alec".

Isis turned to look at Joshua.

"Alec?" she repeated.

Joshua nodded.

"Why would you paint him like this? Is this how you see, Alec?" she asked.

"Alec, Joshua's friend. I see inside him," Joshua said placing his hand on his chest.

Isis didn't know what to think or say.

"Alec…very sad," Joshua said pointing at the dark blue.

"Scared," he said pointing to the black.

"Alec, hide, like Manticore showed him," Joshua said pointing to the red mixing with the black and dark blue.

Isis stared at the painting.

"This can't be, Alec," she thought.

"Alec, good. He's just lost." Joshua said.

Isis wiped away tears that were forming in her eyes. Joshua saw and placed his hand under her chin. He turned her head, so she could look up at him.

"Little Isis sad, because Alec sad. Alec sad, because Isis sad." He said.

Isis gave him a sad smile.

~~~Isis's POV~~~

I turn to look at the painting again and can't help feel my heart twitch in pain. This was 494. This was Alec. I knew his sorrow, his fears. I knew he hid everything from everyone. He didn't want to show his fears or emotions. It was his way to not get to close and be hurt. Alec doesn't know I know this. But I know. I turn to look up at Joshua and tell him something I know will make him happy.

"I'm going to talk with him," I tell him.

I see Joshua give me an all teeth smile. I missed him. He was my best friend back at Manticore and he was my best friend still.

"Isis talk with Alec, everything go back. Just like before?" Joshua asked me.

Would it? I think to myself. Would I be able to be friends with Alec again? Be able to hang around him without thinking about these feelings I still felt for him. God I was such a girl. But it's true. I still love him. But my heart still hasn't healed. Maybe, just maybe this will mend my heart.

"I hope so," I respond to Joshua.

And I did. With all I had left.

~~~Logan's Eye's Only Office~~~

"Did she tell you what they meant?" Logan asked Max.

"She said it talked about something important. That Sandeman was trying to send me a message."

"We know that," Logan said.

"Yeah, but she said that it's a sign of what's to come. She said she would tell me more tonight. So I'll be going back later on." Max said.

"How are things going for them over at Joshua's?" Logan asked, changing the subject.

"Well, you know Joshua. He made a nice place for them to sleep in. Chuck is such a super hyper kid. He got Joshua teaching him how to paint," Max said laughing.

Logan missed that. Hearing her laugh was something he loved hearing. Logan thought about what Alec told him. He needed to make things work between Max and him. He needed to make things work.

"I'm going with you," Logan said.

"What? Lo…Logan you don't have, too." Max said.

"I do, actually. I could compare what I've been able to translate with what she tells us." Logan said.

Logan could see Max was trying to think of something to make it so he wouldn't go. But he was going to listen to Alec and even though he hated to say Alec was right, he was going to grow up.

"I'll stop by your apartment at around nine. Then we'll go," Logan said getting up from his seat and walking out of the office.

Leaving a very stunned Max behind.

~~~Command Center/Street~~~

Alec was walking to the Command Center when he saw Chuck with Mole and Dix playing with a deck of cards. He started looking around to see if he could find Isis. If Chuck was here, she had to be here, he thought. Alec walked out into the street in Terminal City. He was half way out near a couple of houses when he stopped.

"I always found that ability of yours to be rather funny," came Isis's voice from behind Alec.

Alec slowly turned around to see Isis standing a few feet away from him. He noticed she had her hair up in a ponytail. He has never seen her with her hair up. She always had it down. He had liked to think it was because he had told her she looked beautiful with it down.

"You always did think that," Alec responded.

Isis smiled a little. Alec felt a small amount of hope that maybe she could forgive him. Isis started walking closer to him.

"I've been talking with, Max," Isis said.

Alec mumbled a curse at that. Max probably told her to stay away from him, that he was a screw up and that he'd just hurt her again.

"Look, Max's not that good of a counselor and her advice doesn't always…"

"She told me to talk with you," Isis said interrupting him.

"What?" Alec said stunned.

Isis nodded.

"She told me, to listen to what you had to say."

"So your just here because she told you to?" Alec said feeling a pang of anger light up inside him.

"No," Isis responded quickly.

"Then why are you here? If I last recall, you didn't want me to be around you. Even told me to get out," Alec said.

Isis frowned.

"Are you seriously trying to piss me off?" she said.

"What? No, it's just…"

"Alec, I wanted to talk to you." Isis said now standing in front of Alec.

Alec looked down into her eyes.

"I need…I need to know. I want to know," Isis said getting a little teary in the eye.

"Isis…" Alec stopped when he noticed a couple of people walking past them, looking towards them.

"I think we should go somewhere more private," Alec said.

Isis looked around them and saw what he meant.

"Okay," she responded.

~~~Location Unknown~~~

White walked into a dark room. Just as the door closed, the lights turned on.

"I'm glad to see you have come, Brother."

"What are you doing here Demitri?" White asked.

"Well, it appears the Young Priestess, believes you need my help," Demitri said laughing at the end.

White charged towards Demitri. He grabbed Demitri by the collar and pushed him to the wall hard. Demitri showed no fear. In fact he just laughed.

"You're getting soft I see," he joked.

"Why send you?" White asked.

"You need help, White. And I'm here to help." Demitri said seriously.

"I don't need help," White growled.

"I think you do little Brother. You lost the Key. You of all people should know that means we have no chance of defeating the Coming." Demitri said pushing White off of him.

White stood breathing with such rage. If he had known that that stupid, weak transgenic was the Key, he would have taken her far away from 452. He knew what she was and that she would be the end for them all.

"And what do you plan we do?" White asked.

Demitri smiled evilly at White.

"What's the best way to trap a fly? Use honey or vinegar?"

Demitri walked over to a light switch and turned it on. Just then under the light White could see a Transgenic tied down to a chair and hooked up to Crocodile clips or jumper cables.

"We use honey," Demitri said.

The Transgenic sitting down looked up and looked straight at White. White walked up closer to the young man tied down. He was standing right in front of him. He then turned to see the switch for the electric fuse. He switched it on and the young Transgenic started screaming from the pain he was feelings. White turned the switch off and smiled.

"We use honey," he repeated.

~~Alec's Apartment~~ (Don't think badly or in this case naughty. Nothing happening…yet ^-^ )

Isis slowly walked inside.

"So this is his place?" she thought to herself.

Isis heard the door close and Alec locking it. She turned around to see him standing by the door. Alec looked at Isis and all he could think about was going to her and hugging her, holding her in his arms. Shit, he wanted to kiss her so badly. But he knew he couldn't. Alec walked closer to her but stopped when Isis stared backing away. They stood in silence for a good minute before Alec finally broke the spell.

"I had to," Alec said.

"You had too?" Isis repeated.

"If I didn't end it, Renfro would have." Alec said.

"Why not just come out and tell me? Why say those hurtful words?" Isis said. Why kiss me? She thought.

"Cause I knew if I just told you, I would know I was still able to come back to you. I would have just have been more careful to get to you." Alec said sincerely.

Isis was now looking up into Alec's eyes. He had walked up to her and was now standing right in front of her. Just an inch away. How he had gotten that close was unknown to them both.

"I knew," Isis said.

"What?" Alec said confused.

"After that day. Right after you left, they came for me."

Alec couldn't believe he had failed her. She had told him how scared she was of being taken away. He had left her unprotected and they had taken her. Done who knows what to her. He hated himself for being weak and not fighting for what he wanted. And what he wanted so badly back then was to be with her. Hold her and God, talk with her. She had been there for him through so much and he just left her like she was worth nothing to him. But if she only knew she was worth more to him, than his own life.

" About two weeks afterwards, Renfro told me. She told me why you left." Isis confessed.

Alec backed away from Isis.

"She knew?" he thought.

"I know you're probably thinking am a bitch for making you think I didn't know…"

"I would never think that of you," Alec said.

Isis looked at Alec.

"Then what are you thinking about?" she asked him.

Alec laughed a little.

"Still asking the same old questions," he said smirking a little.

"What I don't get is…if you knew…why make it seem like you didn't? Why make me feel like I fucked up and left you…"

"Because you did fuck up," Isis interrupted.

Alec was stunned at her choice of words.

"I guess things have changed over the years. God, you're cursing like a pro now." Alec said.

"Learned from the best," Isis said.

Alec nodded. He deserved that.

"I had to, Isis. I couldn't let anything happen to you. You were the only person I could come to. You were my friend," Alec said.

"And you were mine." Isis said.

Alec smiled.

"I guess, with everything that's happening now…that we should move on." Isis said.

Alec stopped breathing. He thought he was losing her again.

"What do you mean?" Alec asked.

"I mean, we should be like we were before everything happened," she said.

Alec smiled.

"Couldn't agree with you more"

"I guess if I'm going to be looking at your dorky face..."

Alec laughed at that.

"I guess we could forget the past. Look towards the future," Isis said.

"I think we should." Alec said walking closer to her.

Isis could see Alec was getting closer to her. Alec went to reach to touch her cheek when Isis stuck her hand out. Alec looked down at her hand.

"Friends, again?" she said.

Alec stared at her hand and then looked back up at her. Looks like things didn't turn out the way he had hoped. But at least he knew he was going to be able to be close to her. Alec took her hand in his and they shook hands.

"Friends," he said.

* * *

Runs and hides under bed. I know what you guys are thinking "Friends"? But I have a plan. ::Evil Smile:: I've added a new character as you have seen. Demitri. I've got plans for him and he will be worse then White. :O Is that possible you might ask? ::Wink::Wink:: Stay Tune. Oh, I will hint on a little something. In my reviews, someone has commented on something that might be happening in the near future in my story. Find out what it is and review it back. Once the correct answer is given I will give a short sneak peek at a coming chapter which I have finished before anything else, including this chapter I just finished. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Stay Tune ^-^


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry guys, I was finishing up a paper for my Geography class and I lost track of time. I know I said I'd post it tomorrow or in this case... yeasterday. I'm happy for the support though from you guys. Thanks for understanding. I am not going to give up on this story. I will try and find time to write more and upload more chapters. Thank you again.

Now, the moment of truth. Here are the two new chapters to "Breathe Me".

Disclamier: I do not own Alec, Max, Logan or any of the other characters from Dark Angel. I do own Isis, Chuck, Dimitri and a new character whose name I have yet to decide on. Later, chapters.

Enjoy :)

* * *

~~Alec's Apartment~~

Isis slowly walked inside. She looked around and felt like she was entering a cage. She knew she was taking a chance in coming to his place, but she was trying to be brave. She was fighting her fears here. Being near him was a challenge for her. And she was going to take it to overcome her fear of being alone with Alec.

"So this is his place?" she thought to herself.

Isis heard the door close and Alec locking it. She turned around to see him standing by the door. Alec looked at Isis and all he could think about was going to her and hugging her, holding her in his arms. Shit, he wanted to kiss her so badly. But he knew he couldn't. Alec walked closer to her but stopped when Isis stared backing away. They stood in silence for a good minute before Alec finally broke the spell.

"I had to," Alec said.

"You had too?" Isis repeated.

"If I didn't end it, Renfro would have." Alec said.

"Why not just come out and tell me? Why say those hurtful words?" Isis said. Why kiss me? She thought.

"Cause I knew if I just told you, I would know I was still able to come back to you. I would have just have been more careful to get to you." Alec said sincerely.

Isis was now looking up into Alec's eyes. He had walked up to her and was now standing right in front of her. Just an inch away. How he had gotten that close was unknown to them both. Isis went to move away when Alec reached for her arm and stopped her.

"Let me go, Alec" Isis said nervously.

Alec realized what he did and let her go. Isis quickly walked across the living room, giving them enough space apart from each other. She was scared, he could sense it. Things weren't going as Alec thought they would. Alec looked towards Isis. She had her back towards him.

"After you left, they came for me."

Alec couldn't believe he had failed her. She had told him how scared she was of being taken away. He had left her unprotected and they had taken her. Done who knows what to her. He hated himself for being weak and not fighting for what he wanted. And what he wanted so badly back then was to be with her. Hold her and God talk with her. She had been there for him through so much and he just left her like she was worth nothing to him. But if she only knew she was worth more to him. More than his own life.

"The first two weeks, they ran tests on me. Trying to figure out how I survived this long." Isis said feeling her emotions getting the best of her with the memories of the past hitting her hard.

Alec could hear the way Isis voice trembled. He looked away and wished he could take it all back. He had thought Renfro had told her, but who was he kidding. That bitch wouldn't tell a soul anything. She didn't give a damn about them. Why do something noble like telling the truth? She was nothing more than a selfish-bitch looking out for her well being. No one else.

"Renfro told me," Isis said.

Alec looked up.

"She knows?" Alec thought.

"She told me things, that didn't make sense." Isis said turning around to look at Alec.

"I asked her, if…if she had anything to do with you leaving," she said.

Alec took a step across the room but stopped seeing Isis follow him with her stare.

"So you know," Alec said.

"Know what?" Isis asked.

"Why I did what I did," Alec said confused. Does she not know? He thought.

"She never answered me. But…she didn't have to," Isis said.

"Isis, I…"

"What you said…hurt me," Isis said.

Alec saw her eyes glaze up.

"What you did…." Isis couldn't bring herself to say anything about the way he had kissed her. It had hurt her more then she wanted to admit. Her first kiss, it was never how she thought it would be. She had imagined it would be sweeter, soft. Not painful and cruel.

"I'm afraid of you" she said.

Alec didn't want to here that. He didn't want her to fear him.

"I never wanted…" Alec tried taking a step closer to her but Isis backed away from him.

Alec noticed she kept looking towards the door. As if she was waiting for him to attack her and she could run and escape him.

"I won't hurt you," Alec said.

"I've heard that before," Isis said with a pang of anger.

"Isis, I had to. Renfro, she…she told me I had to stay away from you. She didn't say why, only that I had to or….or she would end it." Just like they did with Rachel," Alec confessed.

Isis stared at Alec and was shocked at what she heard. She felt a tear fall from her right eye. Renfro had threaten him with hurting her? Isis was confused. She didn't know what to think anymore. What he said and did to her, it sure as hell didn't seem pretend. It felt real, it was real.

"I couldn't let them…do to you, what they did to Rachel."

Isis wiped the tears away from her eyes.

"Max told me…about Rachel," Isis said.

Alec's eyes widen. Max had told her about Rachel. That wasn't her place, he thought.

"She told me…how she was in a coma. That…she saw you crying by her bedside before she died..."

It was Alec's turn to turn away from Isis. Isis could see Alec was hurting. Could this be what Joshua meant by his painting of Alec? He was still filled with sorrow, sadness from losing Rachel not once but twice, now. She was his first love and Isis knew what it felt like to lose such person.

"Max should really learn to keep her fuckin mouth shut. She doesn't know anything about what happened," Alec said with anger.

Isis looked towards the door. She could hear the change in tone in Alec's voice had gotten lower. He was mad. Just then a flash of that night came to her mind. How he had grabbed her and yelled at her by cursing at her and telling her she meant nothing to him. He had left bruises on her arms from holding her with his hand in a tight grip. She thought about heading towards the door.

Alec tried to calm himself down. This was not turning out the way he wanted. Fuck he thought she might want to be friends again. He had hope for something better but had thought being Isis, she would have suggested they be friends again. But everything was coming out wrong. Just then Alec heard a clicking noise and looked towards the door to find the door to the apartment wide open. He turned to look at where Isis was and she wasn't there.

"Shit," Alec said as he ran out the door.

Isis was running down the stairs as fast as she could.

"ISIS?" came Alec's voice from a floor above, shouting for her to stop.

Isis looked up and saw him running. She kept moving till she was pulled back. She screamed and tried fighting her attacker off.

"Isis, stop. Stop."

Isis was turned around and she saw Alec held her in his arms.

"Please….please just let me go," she cried, tears were falling down her eyes.

"No, I won't. I did that once and am not doing that again," Alec said.

"What's going on?"

Isis stopped fighting Alec and turned to see Jann standing a couple of steps away from them. Alec turned to look at Jann and wished the guy would have just walked away when he saw Isis with him. The guy couldn't take a hint, he thought. Isis saw Alec was distracted and she took the chance to knee Alec in groin and push herself away from him. Isis ran past Jann and kept going. Jann turned to look at Alec who was holding himself.

"You okay? That looked like it hurt," Jann asked.

Alec looked up at Jann .

"What kind of stupid question is that?" Alec said through clutched teeth.

Alec tried fighting the pain he was feeling in his groin and ran passed Jann to catch up with Isis. Isis reached the bottom of the building and was outside. She looked in both directions.

"Isis, wait!"

Isis turned and saw Alec coming out of the building.

"Stay away," she said pointing at him.

"Isis, I did it to protect you dammit!," Alec said raising his voice.

"Well you didn't. If anything you pretty much handed me over to them." Isis said shouting back at Alec.

"I know I fucked up, but I never thought…."

"That's just it, you didn't think. You…you let those bastards take me! You let them use me to get what they wanted! Let that son of bitch rape me…. "

Alec felt the color drain from his face.

"What?" Alec said.


	10. Chapter 10

"What?" Alec said.

Isis realized what she just said. She tried to run away but Alec grabbed her and pulled her to him.

"No," Alec said trying to make what he heard not be real.

Isis turned to look at Alec. She was crying harder now. Alec looked at Isis and saw the tears flowing down her beautiful hazel eyes. Alec couldn't believe it. Alec pulled Isis into his arms and he hugged her. It's been two years and he was finally holding her in his arms. But the reason that helped cause it, was never the way he wanted it to happen.

"I'm sorry….I'm sorry, Isis…God," Alec said. Tears were forming in his eyes.

Isis never told anyone about what Manticore had used her for. Being that she was young, and beautiful, they used that to send her out on "special" assignments. She didn't have the same strengths or superior abilities as the rest of the x-series. But she had the senses of a feline and she was able to solve any problem that came her way. They thought she was useful in going undercover as a maid, babysitter, anything to get the information Manticore needed. She'd then terminate the target by injecting a toxin in their meals or drinks. A toxin that would go unnoticed in an autopsy. Isis closed her eyes tight when memories of her last assignment flooded her mind. She was always being watched to make sure she never tried escaping. She was never hurt, because someone was always watching out for her. Making sure nothing bad happen to her, orders from Renfro. But her last assignment had gone horribly wrong. They never made it in time to stop what had happened to her. And she couldn't over power the guy's strength. He took her and she wanted to die.

~~~~Alec's POV~~~

They hurt her. In the worse way possible and I let them. I never thought they would send her on an assignment. Let alone one that…FUCK. She was innocent, pure, she was my Isis. She wasn't supposed to be treated like some kind of whore. She deserved happiness not this, never this.

I feel her trembling in my arms, crying into my chest. Why? Why her? I could feel my own tears falling down my face.

"Isis," I say with such pain.

"No…" she said.

Isis pulls a little away from me. She looks up at me. I could see she was remembering past events and they were causing her pain. I see her look at me and she slowly places her left hand on the right side of my face. I close my eyes and I feel this ache inside me. Torturing me from the inside. Ripping me apart. Isis, my Isis. She didn't deserve this.

~~~End of POV~~

~~Isis's POV~~

I can't believe I told him. I never told anyone and the one person I tell, is him.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry, Isis…God," I hear him say.

Just then images pop into my head. The last time I went out on my last assignment. The guy…it was suppose to be an easy one. In and out. I was never suppose to be…I wasn't suppose to...I close my eyes tight, trying to forget. Just then I felt something wet hit my face.

"Isis"

"No," I say.

I can't hear him say this was his fault. I know what I said was just heat of the moment. But I never blamed him for it. I slowly pull away from Alec, and I look up at him. He's crying? His eyes show pain and suffering. I lift my left hand and place it on his right cheek. He closes his eyes and I could feel his tears touch my skin. He opens his eyes and looks down at me. I can't, I can't look at him like this. He was suffering and I was the cause of it.

"I should have never left you," Alec said.

Tears continue to fall down my face. My heart swelling up inside me to see how much this was affecting him, as it was for me.

"I should have fought…kept them away from you. I should have protected you like I said I would," Alec said crying.

He meant it. I could feel it, he was being sincere. I place my other hand on the other side of his face.

"They would have hurt you, and I don't know what I would have done if they did," I whispered back to him.

Alec stares at me.

"This wasn't your fault," I finally say.

"Yes it was," Alec said.

Seeing Alec like this killed me. I shake my head.

"No...It wasn't your fault," I said wiping his tears away as he did mine.

I never thought this day would come. He was different. He wasn't Manticore. This was the old 494 I knew. Letting his guard down and showing his emotions. He was 494. He was Alec.

"Alec…Alec look at me," I pleaded with him.

Alec looks back into my eyes. His eyes red, and overflowing with tears.

"It wasn't your fault," I whispered.

Alec's eyes search mine.

"It wasn't your fault, Alec." I repeated.

What happens next, I had only dreamt so many times in my dreams. Alec slowly leaned down and paused, looking into my eyes, his nose touching mine. I could feel his breathe on my skin and I know he could feel mine. He leans closer and his lips touch mine.

~~~End of POV~~~

~~Unknown Location~~~

Demitri walked inside a dark room lit only by torches on the wall leading towards an altar. Demitri stopped right in front of the altar. His plan was settled. White had taken the transgenic scum and planted the start of his victory in getting what he wanted. He wanted the key, and he will have her.

"Fe'nos tal," he said.

"Fe'nos tal," came the voice of the Young Priests that appeared from the dark shadows.

"Is est putus. Is has crudus , tamen is teneo non of diligo. Vos must furta suus. Redimio suus vobis in plurrimi sanctus via. Quondam in Estus , is mos partum unus ut servo nos. Vos must adepto ut suus , pro quisquam alius vel ut res ero nostrum ruina." _('She is pure. She has bleed, but she knows not of love. You must trick her. Bind her to you in the most sacred way. Once in Heat, she will create the one to save us. You must get to her, before anyone else or that being will be our destruction'),_said the Young Priestess.

"I shall achieve it," Demitri said.

"Operor quis est necessarius. Tamen nos must subsisto Sandeman's intentio. Is proditor is Convoco. Suus abomination's must pereo. Is partum Key , ut terminus nos. Partum Unus , protego Key sic is vadum suo in iugum per unus of lemma. Partum a magis validus res tunc nos." _('Do what is needed. But we must stop Sandeman's plan. He betrayed this Coven. His abominations must be destroyed. He created the Key, to end us. Created The One, to protect the Key so she shall join in union with one of them. Creating a more powerful being then us')._

"Don't worry. I won't let the Key bond herself to one of them. If anything, she will bond herself to me." Demitri said.

"Fe'nos tal," the Young Priestess said.

"Fe'nos tal," Demitri said.

~~~In Front of Alec's Apartment in Terminal City~~~

Alec still held Isis in his arms. Isis felt memories rush into her mind of the first time Alec kissed her. She felt fear rising inside her. But, under the expertise of Alec's kiss, she felt her fear dissipating as fast as it appeared. This was how she had imagined it would feel like to be kissed. No one has ever kissed her like this. Alec couldn't get enough of her. Her lips, her touch, her taste. He had wanted this for so long. He was feeling his heart swell up with a feeling he never thought he could ever feel again. The kiss was soft, light as a feather. But it held so much emotion in it. Their lips slowly parted. Alec opened his eyes to see Isis opening hers. Her eyes stared into his and he could see she was feeling the same emotions he was.

"Isis!"

Both jumped at the voice of Chuck. Isis pulled away from Alec's embrace. Both stunned from the talk they had both been dreading and the results of such conversation. A secret that made Alec feel more guilt for following Manticore's orders.

"There you are," Chuck said running towards them.

Isis wiped her eyes to clear away the tears from her eyes.

"Look what I won," Chuck said holding up money to Isis.

Isis turned to see him.

"Where did you get that?" Isis asked with a shaky voice still.

"From Mole and Dix playing cards. Looks like they don't know how to play poker very well," Chuck said with a big smile.

Chuck looked at Isis and then Alec. Alec had cleared his face and eyes with his hand. Chuck could sense something was wrong.

"Are you ok?" he asked Isis.

"Of course. We should probably get going," Isis said placing her hand on his shoulder and pushing him to walk.

"Isis, wait." Alec said reaching for her again.

"No," Isis said turning around to him.

Alec stared at her as she shook her head. Tears were threatening to come down her eyes.

"We should get going. Joshua is probably waiting for us," Isis said.

"Yeah, he's going to make his special dish. You want to come?" Chuck asked Alec.

Isis's eyes widen. Alec noticed. He was going to answer but Isis cut him off.

"Alec has things to do. Don't you, Alec?" Isis said.

Alec felt her pulling away. He wanted to hold her close, comfort her. But somehow, she seemed to be running again. Pulling away from him.

"Yeah….sorry buddy. Maybe next time," Alec said.

"Okay, let's go, Isis." Chuck said walking ahead.

Isis stared at Alec. Alec opened his mouth to say something but Isis held her hand out to shush him.

"Don't, please." She said walking away.

Alec stood there watching her walk away and leaving him alone.

* * *

This was the hardest two chapters I have done. I didn't know how to bring in the secret of Isis, but I think this was good. I wanted Alec to find out what had happened to her and so that in later chapters things are hard for them. But don't worry, there will be happy chapters coming soon. One in perticular, but then again it could be agnsty for them both. Please let me know what you guys think. :)


	11. Chapter 11

I am so, so, so, so, so, sooo sorry. I've been caught up with work, school midterm, and life in general. I have been meaning to update this chapter for a while. I haven't been able to find a beta. But that's okay. I going to try to edit each chapter as best I can. I literally rewrote this chapter about three times. I think it came out okay. I'll let you guys be the judge of it. :) I want to thank all of my readers for waiting patiently. This is the new chapter of my story. Enjoy ^-^

* * *

~~~Terminal City Alec's Apartment (1Week Later) ~~~

Max had been looking for Alec everywhere for over a week now. He had gone missing, and no one knew where he was. It was like he had just disappeared into thin air. Every time she was told where he'd last been seen; she would arrive, but find him nowhere in sight. Max felt as though Alec didn't want to be found. He had never done this before. Just this morning, Mole told her that he had seen Alec heading towards his apartment. Max had first gone there to find him, but he hadn't been there. She never thought to look there twice. She'd imagine he'd want to be away from Terminal City, seeing as he had been for over a week now. She decided she would pay him a little visit, and get a few things cleared out between them. Help clear his mind with a few slaps to his head for not thinking about anyone but himself. But the only thing is she didn't know half the reason for his disappearance.

Max was right outside Alec's apartment. She knocked on the door but there was no answer. She knocked again but still no response.

"Alec? I know you're in there," she said knocking.

Still there was no response. Max banged on the door a little harder. She was getting tired of this little game Alec was playing. She tried the door knob and noticed it was open. It was then her instincts kicked in gear. Alec wouldn't have left the door open.

"Why did he leave the door open?" she thought.

Max pushed the door open and noticed it was pitch black inside. She slowly proceeded inside and what she saw, she couldn't believe. Even in the dark she could see the damage the place was in. Max turned towards the wall and reached for the light switch. She switched the lights on and got a good look around the apartment. What she saw had her stunned. The place was trashed. The furniture was flipped and she noticed broken glass on the floor. As well as a trail of blood that seemed to have no end to it. It was all around the place. Max closed the door to the apartment. She slowly walked inside, making sure not to make any noise to alert anyone who might still be inside. The place looked as though someone had crashed into Alec's apartment.

"Alec?" Max whispered.

She was now worried something might have happened to him. The first person that came to her mind was White. What if he had sent one of his cult buddies and they had taken Alec? But then again Terminal City was well guarded, this was something else. Max continued to walk more towards the living room area, when she noticed something near the window behind the flipped sofa chair. She walked cautiously towards it. That's when she saw more broken glass and blood. Max kneeled and she could also smell what she assumed was scotch.

"What the hell?" Max said.

Just then Max jumped at the sound of her cell phone going off. She noticed it was coming from Jann's cell phone.

"Go for, Max." she said into her phone.

"Max, it's Jann. Alec's here at command center. He just got here about two minutes ago."

"That asshole," thought Max to herself.

"Okay, am on my way. Don't let him leave." Max ordered.

"You got it, but Max..." Jann never got a chance to finish before Max hung up on him.

"He doesn't look to good, Max." Jann whispered into the phone.

~~~~Terminal City Command Center~~~~~

Alec walked towards the infirmary and found Brooke tending to one of the new arrivals.

"Well, look who decided to show his presence with the rest of the world," Brooke said while applying a cooling gel onto a cut on a young kid.

"I was beginning to think you'd turned into a vamp or something. Seeing as you never come out during the day"

"You got anything for headaches?" Alec asked.

"Well…" Brooke finally looked closely at Alec and noticed he looked bad.

"Okay, you're good to go kid." She told the young boy.

The kid jumped off the chair and walked out the room.

"Shit, Alec. What happened to you?" Brooke asked noticing the piece of cloth that was wrapped around his hand. She could see blood on it. She stood up to walk towards Alec.

"Nothing," Alec said backing up.

Brooke saw that he didn't want her to get close to him.

"Okay, I won't push it. Let me see what I have." She said going towards a cabinet near the corner of the room.

"The last medical drive by we did we were able to get some advil. It should help." Brooke said walking back towards Alec.

She handed him two pills for him to take. Alec took them and just swallowed them.

"You want some water with that?" she asked reaching for a bottle of water.

Alec took the bottle and gulped half the bottle down.

"You know , if Max sees you like this, she's going to have a cow. Literally," Brooke said handing Alec some bandages and gaze, so he could wrap up his hand properly.

"That's why am going to go before she comes. Thanks for the pills," Alec said walking out of the infirmary.

"This is not going to end well until they talk?" Brooke said.

Brooke knew that there was something between Alec and Isis. Since Alec had first brought Isis to the infirmary she had noticed how he looked at her. The kind of look one would give to someone they really cared about. Someone…you loved.

Max had just arrived to command and all hell broke loose.

"Where is he?" she asked Jann.

"He just walked out of the infirmary. I think he's heading back to his place."

"Fuck, it's like he's playing a game of cat and mouse. Thanks," Max said running back the same way she just came from.

"Does that make her the cat?" Jann thought to himself.

~~~Alec's Apartment~~~

Alec slowly entered his apartment and locked the door. He set the new bottle of scotch down on the counter. He poured himself some in a glass that was half cracked. Walking towards the window and he stared outside.

"You know, it's not nice to enter someone's home without being invited in," Alec said staring down at his glass.

"Well, seeing as you left me no choice, I thought what the hell," Max said walking out from the bathroom door.

Alec never turned to look at her. He was still staring at out the window, zoning everyone out.

"Alec ?" Max said, but with no effect or response from Alec.

"Alec!" Max said louder.

Alec slowly turned towards Max. His gaze deadly and filled with pain, yet he tried to hide it.

"What do you want, Max?" Alec said slowly running his hand over his face.

"I've been looking for you," Max said.

"Well, you found me. Want a price?" Alec said taking a drink from his glass and walking past Max.

"Alec, what's going on? What happen? This place looks like a bomb went off," Max said turning around towards him.

"That's what happened. A bomb went off," Alec said pouring himself more scotch.

Max frowned. She didn't understand why Alec was acting like this.

"You know…now that you're here. I'd like to thank you." Alec said turning to face Max.

"Thank me? For what?" Max asked frowning.

"For talking to Isis about Rachel," Alec said taking a big gulp from his glass.

Max's frown went away as quickly as it came. Alec noticed and smiled.

"You know, I never expected this from you. Your nothing more than a selfish bitch only carrying about yourself and no one else," Alec spat.

"Excuse me," Max said getting angry now.

"You had no right to talk about Rachel," Alec said in a low, deadly tone.

"I only told Isis about what happened to Rachel, about how..,"Max never got a chance to finish, before Alec hurled his glass to the wall and the glass shattered.

Alec then blurred and grabbed a hold of Max's shoulder and pushed her hard onto the wall.

"You had no fuckin right to talk about her," Alec said in rage.

"Alec, let me go. Now," Max demanded.

"You talk as though you did nothing wrong. It was not your place to talk about her. You had no right to bring her up to Isis." Alec said in rage.

Max saw Alec going to punch her so she dodged it and punched him across the face. Alec then turned and punched her with all the anger he had inside him. Max pushed him off her and delivered a set of punches towards Alec. Alec dodged a few and punch Max back. They continued fighting, till Max landed a kick to the back of his knee, knocking Alec to fall on top of the broken glass that was on the floor. Max saw and she went to help him up when he pushed her hands away.

"DON'T!" Alec shouted.

Max saw Alec trying to hide the pain he was feeling, but she could see that it wasn't because of the broken glass on his back. Alec tried holding it together. The pain he was feeling from the glass didn't compare to what he was feeling inside.

"Just leave me alone," he said in a whisper.

Max couldn't believe it. Alec looked defeated. Something terrible must have happened for him to be like this.

"Alec, what happened?" she asked again, trying to find out what had caused Alec to be this way.

"It was my fault," Alec said slowly getting up from the floor.

Max saw Alec had a piece of glass in his hand. She saw the blood she had seen earlier on the floor was from the wound he had on his right hand. There were bandages that seem to be new, but were now starting to turn a dark shade of red. Alec just reached for the piece of glass and pulled it out. Fresh blood poured out of the new wound.

Max didn't understand why Alec was acting like this. He never reacted like this. Something must have set him off. He'd been acting different since the last rescue mission they had executed. It was than at that moment Max felt a rush of worry go through her.

"Is Isis okay?" Max asked.

Alec turned to look up at Max. He felt this urge to say something. This was eating him inside. But it wasn't his place to say. This was something Isis had confessed to him. Maybe not intentionally, but she had told him a secret. He knew about keeping secrets, so he knew he couldn't tell others.

"Everything that has happened to her…is my fault. I'm nothing more than a screw up," Alec said looking down at the floor.

"Don't say that," Max said.

"Why?" he said quickly frowning at Max as he looked back at her.

"That's what I am, right? A screw up? A smartass that can't do one simple thing right?" Alec said.

"Alec, what did you do to, Isis." Max said walking towards him.

Alec just stood his ground. He laughed at how Max always found him to be the cause of everything that went wrong.

"Just leave, Max. These are my demons, so just don't push it." Alec warned.

Max couldn't push this sensation of needing to protect Isis away. It was strange.

"Just answer one question. Is Isis okay?"

Max could see Alec's eyes sadden but quickly transform back into those Manticore eyes that hid every emotion or feeling away.

"I don't know." Alec answered sincerely.

Max could see he wasn't going to say anything more to her. So, she proceeded towards the door, but stopped before walking out of the apartment.

"I know I've always treated you like you were always in the way. A screw up, a moron, but…you're none of those things," Max said.

Alec stood there listening to her.

" I've always seen something more in you. I just wasn't willing to admit it because every time I saw you…I saw Ben." Max confessed.

Alec turned to look at Max.

"I know I shouldn't, but it was hard for me to look at you and not think about him. But you're not him. You're so different from him and you've proven to be one of the strongest, most trustworthy person... I know." Max said.

Alec stared at Max stunned at her confession. She looked at him and saw he looked broken. She didn't know what she could possibly say to make it all better. But she knew maybe what she was about to say might.

"What Manticore did to us all, is not something we could go back and change. If we could make things better, we might not be standing here at this very moment."

Alec looked at Max. He then walked towards the windows. He looked outside and saw it was starting to drizzle. If he had tried to disobey back then, Isis might have died. Just like Rachel.

Before Max left, she said one more thing that she felt she should say. It was as though it was rushing to get out of her. Like she needed to say it before she left.

"Go talk to her." Max said.

Alec thought about that. Isis must be suffering right now after confessing to him what had happened to her. Here he was drinking himself away trying to numb this guilt and pain he felt. But what he should really be doing is he should be by her side. Holding her and comforting her. Telling her everything will be alright. That he was here. That she had nothing to fear. That he was here and he wasn't going to ever leave her again.

""I don't know what to do anymore, Max." Alec said.

"You're smart, Alec. You'll know what's right. You'll know what to do. You always do." Max said.

And with that she walked out of the apartment. Leaving Alec to think about what he was going to do. He couldn't leave things between Isis and him like this. She had come back into his life for a reason. He wasn't going to let her go again. With that said Alec reached for his jacket and walked out of his apartment.

* * *

What'd you think? Where is Alec going to go? I am working on the next chapter. I am planning on updating every Sunday, but I might through in a few Tuesday or Thursday chapters since I don't work that day (but I do have school :( but I'll be writing). It's good to be back. Again sorry for the wait.


	12. Chapter 12

I am so, so, so, so sorry. I feel bad that I haven't been able to undate on my story. Life has just been kicking my ass. With work and now school again (that's college for ya). But I have wanted to post these two chapters since the longest. So here are the next two chapters to my story. Again, trying to edit, and grammer check this as good as I can. I love everyone who has been reviewing my story and I hope you guys enjoy these chapters. There is a violent scene in the beginning, and sad/drama scene towards the middle, but there will be a happy one towards the end. Thanks again for reading. Enjoy ^-^

* * *

~~~~ Two miles away from Terminal City in an Abandon House~~~~~~

A young man was locked up in a cage, his hands cuffed and a blind fold over his eyes. He was shaking from the cold and fear of what was happening to him. He never imagined coming to Seattle would have been the cause of his capture and this much pain he was in now. But he had wanted to see her again. At least to apologize for what he had done to her. But here he was, about to see her again, but only to bring her back to these monsters so they could do who knows what to her. He had been here for over two weeks and he was in an enormous amount of pain. Not just physically but internally. He hadn't eaten since he was captured and brought who knows where. He was crouched in a corner of the cage waiting for what he knew was to come.

"I need to get out of here. If only I didn't have these cuffs and blind fold. Those bastards, I hope they get what's coming to them," thought the young man.

He had been trying to get out of the handcuffs and as a result his wrists where sore and bloody. The metal digging into his flesh everytime he tried to pull on the cuffs trying to escape the torture he had been induring. The skin was starting to heal now that he had given up fighting them. They still stung whenever he moved just a small fragment though.

"I need to get out of here. This was not supposed to happen," he thought to himself.

Just then he heard a door opening. The lights were switched on, but not like he could tell or not. He could hear footsteps approaching him. He backed up closer to the wall of the cage.

"Let's see if this time we understand each other. We've been over this countless times. So I think it should be crystal clear what I expect from you. Should we go over it one more time?"

"It's not as easy as you think. I'm not the only one like this; there are others with other abilities, some stronger than mine. They could figure out what I'm doing and then they'll…" said the young man in a low voice.

"Listen, son. You got two choices. One, you go and bring her to me. Or two…," just then he struck the young guy with a tazor.

"AAAHHH"

"Well, there really is no second choice. If they don't kill you, I will. And I won't be too gentle about it. Now go, have them befriend you, trust you and then you bring her to me. Simple as that," Dimitire said walking away and leaving the young guy on the ground convulsing from the electric shock.

Demitri reached the door of the room and turned to one of his men.

"You know what to do. Make sure he knows if he betrays us, his pathetic life will flash before his eyes before his brains burst within his skull," Demitri said walking out.

The young man could hear everything Demitri said. He could here footsteps approaching him. He heard the cage door open and then he was being hauled up roughly.

"No! What are you doing?" he started shouting.

He was strapped down to a chair and his head was leaned forward hard.

"Please….please just leave me alone!" he pleaded them.

Just then he felt a sharp sting on the back of his neck. Just then one of the guys grabbed a hold of his hair and pulled his head back.

He leaned over his ear and whispered, "Remember we will be watching you. Don't try to do anything stupid, or we'll end you as quickly as we did inserting this explosive into your spinal cord. One wrong move your dead, you filthy pest."

Just then the young man was struck on the left side of his forehead with a steel pipe. He feel off the chair and landed hard on the cold floor. With the strength of twenty men, both familiers repeatedly brought down a steel pipe across the young man's shoulders and back. The pain unbearable, and the young man could do nothing but scream and cry outload. His cries and screams could be heard outside the room, but no one seemed to hear him.

~~~Joshua's House~~~

Isis was in the kitchen making breakfast for Chuck, Joshua and herself. She had finally come out of her room last night, after locking herself inside it. She had been trying to decide what she was going to do. After everything she lived through, it didn't make sense for her to fall apart again. Since that night that Alec left her, she told herself that she couldn't let anyone into her heart again. She was left alone to put the piece back together, only to have them shattered again, the day she was raped. There were moments that she wanted to be that fifteen year old girl again. To believe in innocent things, like love at first sight. She was young the first time she saw Alec, and she had felt this warm feeling wash over her. She didn't know what it was at first, but as they became friends, she had realized she had fallen in love with him. Isis stared at the flames beneath the pan, in which she cooked some eggs. It was that same feeling she had felt the first time Alec had kissed her, but only to have it turn cold just as quickly as it had come. He had hurt her badly, but she didn't want to feel the same way she did back then.

Isis turned the stove off and poured some scrambled eggs into two plates. She grabbed the plates and turned to head to the table when she stopped.

"Alec?" Isis said.

There he stood right under the doorway of the kitchen. Staring at her with those green eyes she had dreamt about over the years. Isis put the plates down and turned back to look at Alec.

"Wha…what are you doing here? Where's Chuck?" Isis asked him.

"Chuck left with Joshua; they were heading to Terminal City when I came this way." Alec answered.

Isis looked around the room trying to think of a way to escape. She didn't want to have another conversation like the last one. She couldn't handle it. She hated the fact that she was always weak around him. She had held her own for the past year since the incident. Why was it that around him she grew weak in the knees?

"I…I also came to see how you where?" Alec said.

"I'm okay, Alec. You didn't have to come," Isis said, trying to be brave.

"I think we need to talk."

"Talk?" Isis laughed a little.

"That didn't go too well last time," she said.

Alec didn't know what to say that could fix this. He hated that, now that Isis was back, she was still far from him.

"Isis…if I could…"

"Don't. There's nothing you could have done," she said shaking her head.

"I could have protected you."

"How so? You say you wish you could take it all back, but you can't."

Just then Alec started walking towards her. Isis started backing up when her back hit the counter. She turned to look at the counter and then back towards the doorway. The only thing was that Alec was now in front of her.

"You have no idea, how much I hate myself, for what happened." Alec said.

"How guilty I feel."

Isis's heart was beating fast. She was trembling and she was starting to feel that fear she always gets when Alec is close to her; just as he was now.

"Alec…"

"I know I messed up, and that I can't change what happened. If I could go back I would redo everything to when you and I… were happy, together." Alec said.

Alec could see Isis's eyes shining with tears that were threatening to fall. But she wasn't going to cry. She couldn't let him see her cry. Although, so far she'd been lousy at that too.

"Happy together? Everything was a lie. You were never my friend, you weren't the person I thought you where, you…you never kept your promise," Isis said her voice starting to shake.

"I never meant to hurt you," he whispered.

"Well, you did. The past…is the past. You can't change it."Isis said, her voice now trembling.

Alec reached out and placed his right hand on her left cheek. Isis gasped at his touch.

"I want the past," Alec said.

They both looked into each other's eyes. They could see the pain and suffering that the other was feeling. Alec didn't know what was happening to him. Ever since he saw Isis again he started feeling something inside him telling him that he needed her, that he cared about her more than he ever thought possible. He was starting feel the since the first time he kissed her that night. Could it be he felt more than friendship?

"I can't….,"she said in a shaky voice.

Alec slowly pulled away to look into her eyes. Isis looked into his and she could see that he was struggling within himself. Like he was trying to control showing too much emotion, but was opening up to her, just like she remembered he would back then.

"You can't expect me to just, forgive and forget, just like that Alec," Isis said trying to stop her voice from trembling.

A single tear fell from her right eye. Causing Alec to back away and make his chest hurt.

"You were my friend…I trusted you, I cared about you, and you just left me there. You knew my fear of being alone," Isis said wiping the single tear away. Taking a deep breath to try and calm herself down.

"Renfro ordered it." Alec simply said.

Isis could see Alec was feeling guilty, and she didn't want him to feel this way. She wanted to forgive him, but that night's scene kept replying in her mind. And everything that followed just made things even harder to do so.

"She said, if I didn't, they would kill you. That's what I tried telling you the last time we talked. They would have killed you, just like they did Rachel."

And there it was, Rachel. The person who had shown Alec what love was. The first girl Alec had loved. She had always envied Rachel, not in a bad way, but just because of the way Alec had talked about her. He truly loved her and when he lost her, he nearly lost it. But he covered it up with sarcasm, and just played it out as though he was alright. Isis had been the one to see right through his shield. But it was at this very moment, that Isis felt confused to what Alec was saying. He had hurt her to save her from being killed like Rachel? Did that mean he cared about her?

"Why didn't you tell me back then? Why didn't you try to tell me?" Isis asked.

"I couldn't. I wanted to so badly, because I didn't want to hurt you and leave you. I knew your fear of being alone, and I have hated myself for walking away and leaving you behind. But I was being watched. If I didn't end it there, they would have. I couldn't stand to see that happen." Alec confessed.

Alec never told anyone this. He regretted what he did that night till this very day. Even after everything that has happened after, Rachel being alive, he still regretted leaving Isis behind. He had loved Rachel, and it hurt him to have to say goodbye to her after everything that had happened between them. But, Isis was something more. He had learned about love from Rachel, but it was Isis that had proven to show him that he was capable of loving, again. He had buried it deep inside, and lived a carefree, love um and leave um guy, but Isis changed that. She meant everything to him.

Isis wiped some more tears that had fallen from her cheeks and sniffed, when she smelled something. She looked down on the floor and saw blood drops. Her head quickly looked back up at Alec.

"You're hurt?" Isis said worried.

Alec looked down to see the blood. He cursed. He had forgotten he hadn't tended the new wound to his hand from his confrontation with Max back at his apartment.

"I'm fine," he mumbled.

Isis reached for his hand and Alec let her take his hand in hers.

"You're not, your bleeding, here sit down. " Isis said pulling Alec towards one of the chairs in the kitchen.

Alec sat down but when his back hit the back of the chair he winced. Isis noticed.

"What happened? Why are you hurt?" she asked worried.

"I'm fine, Isis." Alec said.

"The hell you are, you're bleeding, and your back must be hurt too, because you just made that scrunched up face you always do when you're hurt."

Alec couldn't help but smile. Isis looked up at Alec and knew why. They had been like this many times ago. He would come back hurt from training and she would help cleaning him up and heal all the cuts and bruises.

"I…I'll go get the first aid kit. Just don't do anything else to hurt yourself, please." she said getting up and leaving the kitchen.

Alec couldn't help feel the smallest of hope. Maybe he couldn't get things to be the same between them, like it was in the past. But maybe Isis and he could try again.


	13. Chapter 13

~~~Right Outside Terminal City Entrance~~~

About two blocks away from the main entrance into Terminal City, a young man stumbled his way through the streets. He tried to walk straight as to not draw attention to himself. But he couldn't hide the pain he felt all around his body, his ribs being the worst. The taste of blood still stuck inside his throat. He was thankful for the dark night, hiding himself from everyones gaze. He was scared and nervous about what he was going to do. He knew if he didn't, he would die. Those bastards had inserted some kind of explosive into the nerve on the back of his neck, conected to his spinal cord, and if they suspected him of betraying them, he would die. He looked around the area and saw no one was in sight.

"I need to find someone, where are they?" he thought.

~~~Terminal City Command Center~~~

"Look here, looks like we got company." Mole said pointing into the T.V. screen.

"Friend or foe?" asked Jann.

"Well, one way to find out." Mole said cocking his shotgun.

~~~Right Outside of Terminal City~~~

The young man walked towards Terminal City but stopped, as he could hear movement coming from around him. He slowly turned to look behind him, but no one was there. He then looked to his left, nothing. He looked to his right and was greeted with the black hole of a shot gun to his face.

"State your designation?" Mole demanded.

"X6-954," said the young male transgenic.

Mole whistled and two other anomalies and two transgenic's appeared. One of which was Jann, who approached 954 and proceeded to check his bar code.

"He's one of us," Jann said.

"Well, then. Welcome to Trans City." Mole said lowering his shot gun.

~~~Joshua's House~~~

Isis walked back into the kitchen with the first aid kit, when she saw Alec's back. He had taken his jacket off and the back of his shirt was stain with blood. Alec heard her walk in and turned to look at her.

"You have blood on your back, I'll need to clean it," she said.

Alec nodded. Isis was walking towards him when Alec took his shirt off. Isis looked away, blushing. Alec saw Isis looking away and couldn't help but smile. She was still shy around him.

"You don't have to do this," he said.

"No…you're hurt and these cuts need tending to. They need to be cleaned, to avoid any infections, so.…just sit down." Isis said blabbering.

Alec sat down and Isis finally looked back at him. She tried to not think about how good he looked without his shirt. She took some of the cotton balls and peroxide. She walked behind Alec and gasped at his back. There was still some glass penetrating his skin. She reached for a tweezers.

"I have to take the glass out to clean out the wounds," she told Alec.

"I know the drill," Alec said taking a deep breath waiting for her to start digging the glasses out.

Isis reached for one of the broken glass and pulled it out. Alec winced. For the next five minutes Isis pulled out five broken glass pieces from Alec's back. Now came the stinging part. Isis poured some peroxide onto a towel and then placed it on one of Alec's wounds.

"Shit!"

"Oh, don't be a baby." Isis said.

"A little warning would have been nice," Alec said.

"Just sit still am almost done."

Isis finished cleaning the wounds and was finishing up patching his back when Alec said something.

"Just like old times, huh?"

Isis froze mid tapping a piece of gauze over one of the wounds. Alec realized what he had just said and wished he hadn't said anything at all. Isis tapped the gauze and started cleaning up the mess.

"I'm done. You should be good to go." Isis said.

"Isis," Alec said standing up next to her and putting his shirt back on.

Isis couldn't continue like this. She needed to stop acting this way and face what was right in front of her. Maybe, just maybe this was a second chance. He had just confessed to her why he had done what he did to her back then, and the way she just healed him, it was just like things were back then.

"It still hurts, to think about it. You were my best friend, my first friend. No one wanted anything to do with me, because I was a Half Breed. But you…" Isis turned to look up at Alec.

"You didn't care. I always thought you were different from the rest. That Manticore hadn't been able to break you into their little soldier."

Alec stared down at her.

"If what you told me is true, that Renfro ordered you to leave…."

"It is," Alec pleaded.

"Then maybe…maybe we could try again."

Alec couldn't believe what he was hearing, nor could Isis believe what she was saying.

"What do you mean by that?" Alec asked wanting to hear what she wanted them to be.

"I'm not saying we could go back to how we were. But we could cope, with being around each other and be…civil."

"Civil?" Alec said confused.

"Yes, civil. I need time, to be around you. I need to be able to trust you again." Isis said.

"All I ask is that we try." Alec said going to stand closer to her.

Isis nodded. They both stared into each other's eyes when they were interrupted by unwanted guests.

"You're not going to kiss again are you?"

Both Alec and Isis turned to see Chuck and Joshua standing in the doorway of the kitchen.

"How long have you guys been standing there?" Isis asked.

"Long enough to hear that you guys are going to be friends again," Chuck said with a big smile on his face, showing his dimples.

"I never said that, I said we would be…"

"Civil, I know. Meaning friends, although I don't think friends are suppose to kiss in the mouth like you guys did last time." Chuck said walking towards the table and grabbing a plate to eat breakfast.

Isis blushed at the memory. Alec smirked at the kid. He turned to look at Isis as she looked at him through the corner of her eyes. Alec didn't know what had caused him to kiss her.

"Isis red," Joshua said.

Isis blushed even more.

"I think I should be heading out." Alec said.

"Don't you want any breakfast? Isis knows how to cook the best scrambled eggs with bacon ever," Chuck said taking a fork full of bacon and eggs into his mouth.

Isis turned to look at Alec. He gave her a small smile.

"Maybe next time," he said.

Alec started to walk out of the kitchen.

"We'd like that." Isis said.

Alec's smile widened and Isis smiled back. This was progress. Alec knew he could fix things between them. The only thing now, he didn't know how he could control what he was starting to feel for her again. It was the same way he had started feeling with Rachel, and that scared him.

* * *

What you think? So Demitri is up to someting, but what? And who is this new transgenic? And will Alec and Isis be able to work things out and realize that they care about each other? Stay tune and find out. ^-^ I will try my hardest to keep up with this story. Working on the next chapter but don't know when I'll post it. Will be soon though. Sorry again for the wait.


	14. Sneak Peeks

HI EVERYBODY!

I am so sorry for not updating my story as I had promised I would. It appears the world around me got very crazy and my writing time was moved over and work got in the way. I am slowly but surly starting to write again. And will be posting a new chapter soon. I am also thinking about writing a new story for Supernatural Dean and Sam. But for all of those who have put me on your alert and favorite. Here's a little sneak peek of what's to come for the next chapters of Breathe Me. They are not in order, but they are for furture chapters to come. Enjoy :)

Sneak Peek #1

Alec ran towards the facility of Manticore, pushing through the forest, to only come into contact a cloud of smoke. Smoke that was coming from Manticore, after a set of explosions went off. He saw the flames bursting through the windows and could hear all the screams coming from within. That's when he heard a scream he recognized.

"Isis?" Alec whispered.

Alec blurred towards the burning building pushing everyone that was running the opposite way he was. Everyone was running out of the facility, trying to escape the fires, while he was running inside in search of Isis. He reached a hallway leading towards where he was rushing too, when two small X7's came running around the corner, with two of Manticore securities right behind them. Alec then saw that the guards started opening fire on the escapees. One of the kids dropped the ground dead, a bullet wound decorating the back of his head. Alec was confused and enraged at what was happening. He blurred towards the two guards. One of the guards opened fire at Alec but he diverted the bullets and reached the guard. He grasped the guards writs and twisted his arms behind his back using him as shield to cover the bullets flying at him from the other guard. Alec kicked the now dead guard towards the when still firing towards him. He reached inside his pocket and pulled out a pocket knife. He opened it and threw at straight into the other guard's neck. The guard reached for the blade and as he dropped to his knees, Alec rushed him and he made sure he didn't suffer for much longer.

Sneak Peek # 2

Everyone was enjoying themselves at the party that Joshua had organized for Isis's eighteen birthday. Everyone had put an effort to try and make this a normal night out with friends. Trying to escape from the real world and from the struggles that were soon to come. Everyone was conversating with each other when Chuck came running into the livingroom.

"She's coming…sshh..she's coming…." Chuck said jumping up excited.

Isis was blind folded and was being lead by Joshua into the dining room of his house. They stopped at the entrance of the room and Joshua then pulled the blind fold off.

"SURPRISE!" shouted everyone.

Isis smiled at the sight in front of her. Max, Chuck, Logan, Joshua, Ian, Jann, Brooke and even Mole and Dix where there to celebrate her birthday. She looked around and her gaze then landed on Alec who was standing at the corner of the room, staring at her with an intense stare that surprised her more than the surprise she just got. She didn't know how much longer she could keep it up. Trying to prove to Alec that she didn't need him. That what had happened down at Joshua's basement had been a mistake.

Sneak Peek #3

Alec dashed through the crowd and went looking for Isis. Isis splashed water onto her face. She didn't know what was happening to her. She felt herself burning up, and she felt such desire. She was afraid of what was happening to herself.

"Calm down, Isis." She told herself. Not really believing a word she said.

Isis looked up to the mirror and gasped at what she saw. She turned around to see Alec standing right in front of her. Isis could see he was breathing heavily as was she. She didn't know what to do. He had a feral look in his eyes and somehow she felt herself burning up even more at the sight. Alec then closed the distance between them, pulling Isis into his arms and dipping low as he captured her lips with his mouth. His lips were soft as he deepened the kiss. Isis then felt his tongue stroke her mouth. Causing her to purr, which only fueled Alec's desire even more.

Sneak Peek #4

"Alec, get out! You shouldn't be here," Max said worried about what could happen.

"Is she okay?" Alec asked.

"Yes, now go." Max said pushing or at least trying to push him away.

"But…god…Max…what I did to her…" Alec couldn't get a single word right. All he could think about what Isis, and the way she had been grinding on him.

Shit, he needed to be with her, now. Just then he heard something that stopped him from breathing.

"Alec…"

Max turned her head around towards the door of Isis's room, cursing Manticore for this situation. Isis was calling Alec again. That's all it took for Alec to start moving towards the door.

"Alec, NO!" Max said pushing him with all her strength.

Alec didn't stop. Max then had no choice but to punch him in the face. Alec shook his head and realized what he was doing.

"Max…I can't…"

"You have to leave, Alec. With you this close, it's only going to make it worse for her. She could sense you're here, which is why she's in more pain." Max said.

Alec stared at Max. He was causing Isis pain. Alec nodded and turned to look at the door. He started backing away slowly. He didn't want to hurt her. Not her…never her. Not again. Alec practaclly ran from the hallway and downstairs. He looked at the group of people looking at him. He looked at Jann and saw his eye was starting to swell up from the punch he gave him when he had tried to get to Isis. Jann was one of his friends, but he'd be dammed if he let him have Isis. Alec turned away and headed to the basement where he left through the tunnels. Alec kept running as fast as he could to get away from Isis. He reached a good mile distance and stopped. He started franticly looking around him and out of nowhere he turned and just punched the brick wall next to him.

"FUCK!" he cursed out loud.

Well, I hope you enjoyed these little sneak peeks. And remember stay tune and see what is in store for Alec and Isis. I promise you will not want to miss it. I will try my best to keep posting updates. Thanks for your support. ^-^


	15. Chapter 14

OMG, I have been gone for far to long. I just started going over all my documents on my laptop and noticed I hadn't uploaded the new chapter for my story. I am so sorry for taking so long. But here is the new chapter to Breathe Me. I hope you enojoy it and let me know what you think. More to come.

* * *

~~~Terminal City Tunnels~~~

Alec couldn't be any happier with the way things had gone back at Joshua's house. Isis had finally decided to give him a chance, to get things back the way they used to be between them. He hated to admit it, but Max might have been right about him talking to Isis. At least for once in her life, he thought. He knew that this was hard for Isis. For her to say that they might be able to start over, gave him such happiness. He was going to set things back to the way it was, before Manticore got in the way.

As he was just coming up from the tunnels, he noticed all the commotion that was going on around the entrance of Terminal City. He noticed a new face in the bunch and approached Jann, who was also watching the scene from a distance, to ask him.

"Hey, new arrival?" he asked Jann.

"Yeah, Mole and the rest of the crew brought him in a while ago. Said he escaped a group of ordinaries who found out what he was." Jann explained Alec.

"Well, give him the one four about what's going on around here. Have Dix set him up in one of the apartments available." Alec said walking away with Jann nodding to his orders.

Alec looked towards the new arrival and saw the guy look at him for five seconds and turn away fast. Alec just shrugged it off and continued to walk towards his apartment. 954 looked back towards Alec as he walked away.

"It's him?" he thought.

954 looked towards Alec and realized that what Renfro had told him was true. Everything seemed to be falling into place. And if what had been predicted was set into motion, then Isis must know Alec was here. And if she did, she must be suffering. He needed to find her a quick. At least to ask for her forgiveness, before he turned her in.

~~~Alec's Apartment~~~

Alec arrived to his apartment and shut the door. He walked inside and went to sit on his couch. As he sat down, he couldn't help but think about what Isis had said. That maybe there was a chance for them to become friends again. But the thing about it, was that Alec didn't think that would be possible. Since the night that he first kissed her, back at Manticore, when he broke her heart; he had realized that he felt more than just friendship for her. He had spent two extra months in PSY-OPS, from which he never told anyone, not even Max. They had forced him into forgetting Isis, trying to mold him back into the soldier that he was created for. They had already punished him for loving Rachel, and they had thought that it would be needed for Isis. He never understood what it was he had felt for Isis. The night he had treated her horribly to make her hate him, was the worst for him. He had kissed her for the first time, and it was then his confusion intensified. It was as if something reawakened inside him, something he had thought he would never feel again.

The second kiss he had given Isis, had been less hurtful, and more trying to comprehend if what he was feeling was possible again. They had made him forget. Caused him to never look back and think about others but himself. But he knew deep down, he never forgot. It was his game. His way of playing the part of the "good little solider", but really knowing who he really was. The moment he had realized, that he had made a great mistake in leaving Isis, was the night Manticore was brought down. He had gotten there just when the building exploded. That night was the worst for him, because he had thought he had lost Isis for good.

~~~Flashback Back to the night Max destroyed Manticore~~~

Alec ran towards the facility of Manticore, pushing through the forest, to only come into contact a cloud of smoke. Smoke that was coming from Manticore, after a set of explosions went off. He saw the flames bursting through the windows and could hear all the screams coming from within. That's when he heard a scream he recognized.

"Isis?" Alec whispered.

Alec blurred towards the burning building pushing everyone that was running the opposite way he was. Everyone was running out of the facility, trying to escape the fires, while he was running inside in search of Isis. He reached a hallway leading towards where he was rushing too, when two small X7's came running around the corner, with two of Manticore securities right behind them. Alec then saw that the guards started opening fire on the escapees. One of the kids dropped the ground dead, a bullet wound decorating the back of his head. Alec was confused and enraged at what was happening. He blurred towards the two guards. One of the guards opened fire at Alec but he diverted the bullets and reached the guard. He grasped the guards writs and twisted his arms behind his back using him as shield to cover the bullets flying at him from the other guard. Alec kicked the now dead guard towards the when still firing towards him. He reached inside his pocket and pulled out a pocket knife. He opened it and threw at straight into the other guard's neck. The guard reached for the blade and as he dropped to his knees, Alec rushed him and he made sure he didn't suffer for much longer.

Alec sprinted towards the exit doors that were leading down into the basement. When he opened the door another explosion occurred throwing him back into the wall. Alec shook his head and saw smoke coming from the basement door. He rushed towards it, not thinking twice of what conditions it was down there. He reached the barricades of the basement but what he saw caused him to gasp. There was nothing. The whole place was destroyed. The cells were all caved in, smothered into nothing more than rocks and dust. Alec continued walking cautiously through the black smoke, keeping his instincts up incase another disaster was to occur. But all that was thrown out the window when he reached what was supposed to be Isis's bunker. It looked like the explosion, that had destroyed the basement, had come from within her very bunker. Alec's eyes were wide with shock. Isis was gone. He had lost her for good.

"No…" Alec closed his eyes.

~~~End of Flashback~~~

It was at that moment that Alec realized just how much he cared about Isis. She had healed his wounded heart and he had sacrificed their friendship to keep her alive. But at that very moment he regretted ever leaving her.

~~~Alec's POV~~~

That night was the worse one for me. When I got back to what I used to call my "home", I was welcomed with nothing more than hell. That is what that was. I still remember the sensation that coursed through my body, telling me that Isis was still inside and I needed to save her. But how could I? The place was crumbling down, and the smoke and fire was everywhere. I had thought I had lost her. But now, after all this time of not seeing her, it seemed to make things hurt even worse. I had made a promise to her, to keep her safe, and I didn't keep it. I can't help but remember Rachel and how I had promised I would keep her safe as well. I just ended up destroying her life, her father's life. She died, because of me.

"Rachel…"

She had showed me that I was capable, of feeling something more then what Manticore taught me. That I was able to feel something for another person. To be able to love. But I destroyed everything. It was my fault she ended up in a coma, and my fault she died. I should have stayed away from her, stayed focused on the mission. Keep her safe. I wasn't going to let what happened to Rachel happen to Isis.

"Isis," I whisper.

I wish things could go back to the way they were. No more running from the conclave or ordinaries who wanted to kill us for being who we were. I want Isis and me to be friends again. Although, since the night I left her, I have wanted more than just friendship. I cared about her more than a friend. I was recovering from losing Rachel, my first love. But, Isis helped put my broken heart back together. She was my savior, my innocent angel.

"My Isis," I whispered into the darkness.

~~~End of POV~~~

* * *

So what you think? I feel like this is a filler, but I'm working on the next chapter and I think it should be good. We get to see Alec being jealous and overprotective. So, please leave a message and let me know what you think. Bye. :)


End file.
